But What No One Knew
by danzerusa
Summary: The Labyrinth has a plan, but will its chosen King survive his heartbreak to find out what it is?
1. Chapter 1

But What No One Knew

**Standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing but my idea for this story, so please don't steal it.

Letting out a sigh Sarah walked away from the window. All of her friends from the underground had already left, and like the previous four years "He" did not show. Sarah walked to her couch and flopped down onto her back. It had been four long years since she had her exciting journey through the labyrinth. Four years since she got back to her parents house and found out that she was changed from it. Sure she no longer took things for granted and she no longer complained about her responsibilities, but that wasn't the changes she was currently thinking about. She stretched her long arms and lean legs out along the couch and after feeling a satisfying crack from her back, brought her right hand in front of her face. She expertly twisted her wrist and suddenly she was holding a perfect, clear crystal orb. She let herself smirk a little as she thought back to the day her life had changed.

Sarah sat on her bed utterly exhausted, but otherwise happy. She had gotten Toby back. She defeated the Goblin King at his own game and had just finished celebrating that victory with her new friends. She looked around her room at all the confetti and streamers left behind by the impromptu get together and decided she would clean it in the morning. She reached under her pillow (that had somehow remained on her bed untouched) and pulled out her pajamas. Sarah thought about changing in her room, but after eyeing her mirror suspiciously decided to go change in the bathroom.

"After all", she reasoned with herself, "you never know who might be watching through that mirror."

She chuckled at herself "Yeah right, who would be watching me."

What Sarah didn't know was at that time a certain jilted Goblin King was watching her through one of his crystal bubbles.

Jareth couldn't believe he lost to such a spoiled, irresponsible, selfish girl. He put his gloved hand over his face and exhaled in a dramatic gust. Ok, he wasn't being "fair" (the word itself pulled a small smirk to his lips) to her. That's how Sarah was before she made her wish, but she no longer possessed any of those characteristics. She had grown so much in her time in his Labyrinth that she was a different person. She was resourceful, friendly, courageous, conscientious of others feelings, dependable, protective of her friends, loyal, and careful of the things she said. She had matured. That's all there was to it. Sarah was no longer a 15 year old girl. Of course she was still 15 physically, but she was now so much more.

Jareth slowly lowered his hand from his eyes and gazed at the crystal currently clutched in his other hand. He looked at her and without any doubt in his mind and in perfect clarity he knew she was his equal. She was the only soul worthy of his heart and kingdom… and he had lost her.

With that last crushing thought Jareth allowed the crystal to slip through his fingers and shatter on the hard floor. He cradled his head in his hands, and for the first time in his life Jareth cried.

Coming out of the bathroom feeling even more tired than she realized Sarah made her way to her bedroom. She crawled onto her bed and fell into a deep sleep before her head touched her pillow.

Now the Labyrinth was thought to be a maze designed to test a persons character and teach them lessons that could be applied to their lives. But what any goblin worth his spit would tell you is in the Labyrinth, nothing is what it seems.

The Labyrinth was a living entity. It judged all that came into its borders, if the creature was a corrupt being it was cast out but if it was decent it was allowed refuge within its walls. The Labyrinth had chosen the one to rule over its inhabitants and was satisfied with his results. The Labyrinth knew, however, that its King was suffering and in need of companionship. It was a great sense of relief when the young woman, Sarah, ventured through its gates that the Labyrinth found what it was looking for.

Sarah was an unique being. She craved otherworldly experiences and was nurtured by her journey. She was imaginative and aching inside to put it to use. The Labyrinth desired to keep the girl, but that was the problem. Sarah, while the exact essence the Labyrinth was searching for, was still a child. The Labyrinth knew she would have to go back to her world to grow up. It was imperative that she was brought back however, before the dull and dreary world that created her sucked her dry. If that were to happen the Labyrinth was certain her King would forever remain alone.

During the final confrontation between its king and the young woman the Labyrinth seized its chance. Right before Sarah left it channeled some of the essence of the underground into her body. With a satisfied sense of accomplishment the Labyrinth let the girl go. It knew it would see her again and with her return its domain would flourish.

The Labyrinth however, did not count on the despair the girls parting would bring to its King. Nor did it expect that very girl would come back, in spirit, to comfort the King.

As Sarah slept her mind was swept back to that magical place. She witnessed Jareths' heart wrenching sobs and felt her own soul ache to comfort him. She reached out her hand to touch him, and where her fingers came in contact with his shoulder a shower of sparks and glitter enveloped her. She was overcome in a sensation of warmth and happiness.

A that time Jareth felt the pressure on his shoulder and a feeling of being whole and happy. He looked up and to his amazement he was looking into the green eyes of Sarah. He couldn't believe she was in front of him, or even comprehend how she got back. Then with a sudden understanding he realized she wasn't back, at least not fully, and it was her soul that had returned to him. She smiled encouragingly at him and he knew that one day they would be together again. In that instant the King of the Goblins felt a new emotion stir inside his chest… Hope.

Hope you enjoyed this little ditty I came up with. I'm not sure if I will continue it or leave it as a one shot. As always feedback and reviews are not only welcome but gravely needed. :)


	2. Chapter 2

But What No One Knew

**Standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing but my idea for this story, so please don't steal it.

Sarah watched the emotions play across Jareth's face. She didn't think he was capable of having the emotions he was currently wearing. All too quickly his face went blank ,but it was different than the way he looked before. He actually looked content. He looked like some great puzzle was finally solved after a lifetime of striving to get the pieces to fit. It was with this thought that the breath in Sarah caught in her throat. She was both scared and excited about what this could mean. she knew without a doubt that the look Jareth was giving her meant something bigger and deeper than anything she had ever experienced, witnessed, or even read about. It was something that would threaten to consume her completely. It was the unknown that excited her and made her eager to experience it. This excitement his expression brought out of her is what scared her. Sarah cautiously pulled her hand away from him. She didn't want to shatter the well being that her presence brought to him, but she didn't want to stay so close to him right now. He may have figured out his own internal labyrinth, but by doing so threw Sarah into her own. She had a feeling this new internal labyrinth of hers wouldn't be as easy or as enjoyable as the Goblin Kings'. Her eyes met Jareth's and with a little wave she began to leave him.

When Jareth felt Sarah start to pull away from him he was a little surprised. He didn't feel the overwhelming despair begin to crush him like before. Instead he only felt a brief sense of anticipation. The little hesitant wave she gave him as her incorporeal body began to dissipate made him smirk. 'Oh yes,' he thought 'you will be mine you precious thing.'

Jareth knew he would see Sarah in his kingdom again. When, he did not know, but when you are immortal time is such an inconsequential thing. However, when waiting for your chosen time can be a nuisance.

The Labyrinth knew Sarah couldn't stay long but it was extremely pleased how much her mere presence helped its King. The Labyrinth felt the magic of the underground inside Sarah and knew it had grown from the time she was gifted with it. If it continued to grow inside of her without a means of escape the result could be disastrous. In order to protect not only the girl but its King and his future happiness the Labyrinth decided to start the process of activating Sarah's new powers. Since Sarah was only 15 the Labyrinth put a limit on how fast the magic inside of her would mature. It would fully develop when Sarah was ready to return. The Labyrinth didn't know how long that would be, but based on what it just witnessed it wouldn't be too long. Feeling satisfied with its work, the Labyrinth withdrew into itself until the time came to bring Sarah back.

Sarah could feel the instant she made it back to her room. She felt heavy and unable to even life her eyelids. She decided she must not have gotten much sleep and shouldn't even bother getting up now. She felt her mind drift off again, only this time she stayed in her room.

Sarah had a multitude of very vivid dreams. Each one mad her think of her journey through the Labyrinth and how she changed while there.

But what no one knew was while Sarah slumbered the underground magic she was given began making its own changes to her. Changes that over time would transform her into a being worthy of ruling beside an immortal King.

Thank you for the reviews and for reading this story. Please leave reviews if you want me to continue this story.


	3. Chapter 3

But What No One Knew

**Standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing but my idea for this story, so please don't steal it.

Sarah awoke the next morning and after stretching and running her hands through her messy hair got ready for the last day of her weekend. She had just gotten out of the shower when her step mother Karen started banging on the door.

"Hurry up Sarah, your going to be late!"

Sarah didn't know what to think. She knew Karen didn't have a sense of humor, so…

"Karen what are you talking about?"

"Don't pull attitude with me young lady." Karen sternly said.

"I let you sleep all weekend and cancelled all of my plans so you had better show me some gratitude. Now get dressed and go to school!" Karen said then went downstairs.

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. She slept all weekend?

"Ok, I went to the Labyrinth Friday night and was back within a few hours. We had the party and I went to bed around 3 in the morning. " She reasoned with herself out loud.

"I could understand sleeping in until noon on Saturday, but sleeping all through Saturday and Sunday?" Sarah was starting to panic a little bit. She thought over all of her dreams.

"No, those were real but not _that_ real."

Then she thought about her "vision" of Jareth. She knew without any doubts that that was real.

"But it didn't take two whole days."

She just couldn't figure out where the time went.

The idea that Jareth had something to do with it popped into her head.

"But he has no power over me, so it couldn't have been him."

Sarah kept trying to figure out why she had slept so long while she got dressed. It was when she pulled on her jeans that she noticed another unusual thing. Her jeans were an inch too short.

"Huh, I thought these were my new ones." She put on another pair, ones that she knew were big on her.

"Ok, now these ones are a little short too."

She decided just to put on a skirt and go to school.

She made it to her first class just in time. She sat in her regular seat and went through the motions but her mind was still trying to figure out what had happened. Her classes went by in a blur and Sarah didn't remember anything that happened.

"I guess I'm lucky I don't really have any friends, I don't have to explain anything." She thought to herself.

Later that day Sarah was sitting on her bed looking at a pile of clothes.

"They are all too short." She sighed.

All of her pants were an inch shorter and all of her shirts with long sleeves were shorter too. They were even shorter on her waist.

"I'm glad I like bigger shirts, so I can still wear these and no one will notice. What do I do about these pants though."

She got a pair of scissors and cut her jeans into Capri's.

"Well now that's not as noticeable."

With that confusing problem taken care of, Sarah got ready for bed.

As she drifted off to sleep she couldn't help thinking about the underground and Jareth.

"I wonder how he's doing." She mumbled as sleep overtook her.

As soon as she said that Jareth awoke from his slumber. He knew someone was thinking about him and could only hope it was Sarah.

He sat up on his bed just as a soft shimmer started in the air in front of him. Slowly a human shape began to take form. Bit by bit he recognized Sarah. He quickly inhaled when she smiled at him and stepped closer. He couldn't believe she had come back once again. He knew it was only her spirit, but he would be a fool to take this for granted. No, he was not a fool, he would cherish any form of contact from Sarah. He returned her smile and reached out towards her. She didn't reach back but motioned to herself instead. She looked at him with a question in her eyes, but he was too busy studying her appearance. To the untrained eye she would appear the same, but his eye was very well trained on all that was Sarah. He noticed she was taller than the last time he saw her.

"Hmm, humans don not grow that fast." He said aloud while lightly rubbing his chin.

He nodded to Sarah to let her know he noticed and gave her a very dignified shrug (he was a King after all). He didn't know if she could hear him so he tapped his temple while he told her "I will thing about this, don't worry precious, we will figure this out."

Sarah's form nodded and slowly began to fade.

Jareth leaned back in his bed and began to ponder this new development.

"I'll just have to see what else happens." He sighed "Blast that girl for blocking me out!" He started "If I could only watch her or go to her then I might be able to find out what is going on." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed once more.

"I shall look in the library tomorrow, maybe there is something in the tombs about what happens to a mortal after leaving the underground."

With that last thought Jareth went back to sleep.

Sarah stretched and slowly opened her eyes. She was startled to see Karen, of all people, looking down at her with… was that concern in her eyes?

"Oh thank heavens," she nearly shouted "You've been asleep for so long I thought we would have to take you to the hospital."

"What?" Sarah asked alarmed. "I just slept through the night… right?"

"No, you slept through 4 days and nights." Karen said while pulling back the covers.

"I slept for 4 days?" Sarah yelled "How is that possible?"

"I started to think you had caught something, and I didn't want Toby to get it" Karen started to say. She finished pulling the covers off of Sarah's bed to take to the laundry. She continued "So I sent Toby to spend some time at my mothers while we get you checked out."

"That wasn't necessary Karen, I feel fine." Sarah began to argue.

"Well how could I possibly know that with you sleeping all week." Karen said getting annoyed more and more. "If your into anything Sarah I will have you out of this house before you can blink."

"But I'm not…" Sarah tried to continue but was caught off when Karen yelled.

"I don't want to hear any lies. If your really not on anything then how do you explain sleeping for 4 days straight." She took a breath and continued "If this happens again you will pack your things and go. I don't care if your not legally old enough. I will not have my son exposed to you bad influences any more. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly" Sarah said with an icy calm.

This lack of expression or anger startled Karen for a second. Just long enough to lose all of the steam she had built up over the days she had to take care of Sarah.

"Well then, uh… good." She finished and walked out of her room carrying her bedding.

Sarah walked over to the mirror and gasped. She had gotten taller! She turned to the side and noticed her hair had also grown.

"Its not only grown but its so shiny now." Sarah said quietly.

"I wonder what else has changed."

She went to her vanity and pulled out a notebook and a pen.

"Ok, I'm going to make a list of everything that has changed about me."

1. I'm now taller. I was 5'5" and now I'm (she pulled out a long fabric measuring tape and measured herself) 5'9".

After taking a few calming breaths she continued her evaluations.

2. My hair has grown. It was to the bottom of my shoulders and now its to the top of my hips.

3. My hair has an almost unnatural shine to it.

She took her list into the bathroom to see if she found anything else that was different while she showered.

"Ok, that's definitely different." Sarah said after she undressed and looked in the mirror.

4. My body used to be soft and undefined. Now its lean and I have curves. Actual womanly curves. I look like a swimsuit model!

Sarah quickly took her shower. When she emerged and dried her face and hair she noticed something else.

5. My eyes used to be closer to hazel than green, now they are a rich emerald color. They almost seem to glow.

She reached for her make-up bag but stopped, she again put her pen to the paper.

6. I just washed my face but it appears I'm still wearing make-up. My face has no flaws and my eyes look like there is thick eyeliner and a light dusting of eye shadow on them.

"Ok, you have seen weirder things Sarah. Although they were in the underground and they weren't happening to you, but this is nothing to get worked up about."

She took another deep breath.

"Think positive, think positive…Ok, well now you don't have to spend your allowance on make-up. Yeah, that's it my complexion is just showing its natural beauty. No need for make-up."

She walked to her closet and looked at all of her now really short clothes.

"I needed to update my wardrobe anyway."

She put on her newest skirt and her longest tank top.

"I can handle this" she encouraged herself, "Nothing strange is going on here."

Just then she heard a knocking sound. She looked around her room for the source and finally found it. Hoggle was in her mirror knocking on the glass to get her attention.

She let out a small breath and quickly walked over to him. While she was walking she noticed Hoggles' face pale and his eyes widen. His mouth was hanging open. He started to shake his head.

"Wha happened ta ya?" He asked concerned.

"What do you mean Hoggle?" Sarah said trying to pretend everything was normal.

"Wha do I mean? I mean why does ya look like ya turned fae! Tha's wha I means." Hoggle said while pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Yous even walk like 'em too" he continued, "Wha did ya do? Did ya make a deal wit him? Tell me ya didn', tell me ya didn' make no deal wit tha' rat jus to get yours brother back." Hoggle began to panic.

"No, Hoggle" Sarah started, "No, I beat him and got Toby back, I didn't make any deals or promises with Jareth."

As soon as she said his name out loud Hoggle screamed "Ya did it now!"

"What? What did I do?" Sarah yelled starting to panic slightly herself.

"Yous said 'is name. Tha's wha' ya done! Now he can look in on ya wherever ya ares and if he wan's he can comes ta ya too." Hoggle began to pace in the mirror.

"I gotta go, I…I… Goodbye." He quickly said and was gone from her mirror.

"Hoggle!" Sarah screamed "Hoggle! Come back!" She continued but to no avail. Hoggle was gone and until he felt it was safe for himself, would not return.

Sarah ran their conversation through her mind. One thing seemed clear to her, she was changing and according to Hoggle she was changing into whatever Jareth was. A fae. With that last thought Sarah's eyes rolled up into her head and she fell to the floor.

Thank you for reading. I would like to apologize to everyone who is following this story for the late update. I have written another chapter and just have to type it up to post it.

Reviews are always welcome and deeply appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

But What No One Knew

**Standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing but my idea for this story, so please don't steal it.

The morning after Sarah's visit found Jareth in his library. He was carefully combing through the stacks of ancient tombs looking for anything that could be of use for Sarah's problem. His usually immaculate garments were covered in dust and his flamboyantly stylized hair was now full of cobwebs. It wasn't until he had searched half of the immense library that he stopped.

"Ugh, what a fool I have been. I soil myself looking through these texts by hand when I could have just infused a finding spell into one of my crystals." Jareth said aloud.

He placed the priceless tomb, that was currently in his hand, on the nearest stack and summoned a crystal. He closed his eyes and thought about what he needed to find.

"I just need to locate a passage that would tell me what would happen to a mortal that was sent back above from the underground." He whispered.

The crystal in his hand glowed softly then gently raised in the air. Without a second to spare it zoomed off leaving a trail of glowing glitter floating in the air for Jareth to follow. Jareth wasted no time. He ran after the crystal further into the depths of the massive library. Suddenly the crystal stopped and in front of it was a very thin, very old book. Jareth dismissed the crystal and carefully extracted the book from the confines of the other, much larger tombs. He knew that if he were searching by hand he would have overlooked this book. It didn't look like anything of importance. He chuckled to himself.

"It appears I have forgotten one of the main philosophies of this Labyrinth. Nothing is what is seems here, so you my little treasure must be extremely valuable."

He transported himself back to his chambers to find what information this book contained. When he passed by a mirror.

"Good Heavens!" He gasped "I look an awful fright. I don't think the goblins have ever found themselves in such a state."

He quickly waved his arm and was returned to his customary kingly appearance.

"There, now that that has been taken care of lets see what's in this book."

He sat down at his desk and carefully opened the cover of the text.

_If a mortal shall appear,_

_After dismissing someone dear._

_Run the Labyrinth they must do,_

_To prove their remorse is true._

_If they fail in the time allotted,_

_They go home to loved ones forgotten._

_If they make it to the center,_

_They both return from this great adventure._

_It is rare that one would win,_

_And return with their prized kin._

_If that champions heart is true,_

_And if their soul is purest too._

_A gift the Labyrinth will bestow,_

_What changes take place no one yet knows. _

Jareth re read the last line one more time out loud.

"What changes take place no one yet knows."

"Is that what is afflicting Sarah?" He asked himself.

"I've had other runners take their child home, but none of them have had anything happen to them."

He quickly re read the passage.

"Ah, I see now. Their hearts and souls must be pure for these changes to occur."

He rubbed his eyes with his gloved hand and said without thinking "I wish I knew what was happening to her."

Suddenly he heard a soft scratching noise. He looked around to find its source. Slowly he looked down and realized it was coming from the book. He turned the page slowly and saw something that wasn't there before. A handwritten list.

He quickly scanned the list. When he noticed things on that list corresponded with some changes he saw in Sarah, he read it more carefully. Once he was done he tucked the book in his vest and decided to go have a little chat with one of his subjects.

Hoggle was getting ready to go visit Sarah when all around him he heard:

"And just where do you think you are going?"

Hoggle froze. In just minutes Jareth appeared.

"Why your majesty, what a pleasant surprise." Hoggle managed to say.

"Can it Hogwart." Jareth told him.

"Hoggle" Hoggle corrected.

"Your going to visit Sarah now aren't you." Jareth stated.

"Well I…" Hoggle started.

"I want you to tell me if you see anything… different about her." Jareth calmly told him.

"Wha' did yer do to her!" Hoggle accused.

"I did nothing, how could I, I can't go anywhere near her unless she call upon me." Jareth answered.

"So she has ta ask ya ta come ta her before ya can?" Hoggle asked slightly raising one of his eyebrows. He knew Sarah would never do that.

"No, actually all she has to do is say my name." Jareth paused here and watched Hoggle fidget "Unfortunately for me she never learned my name while she was here." he finished adding just a little bit of remorse into his tone. He knew for a fact that the dwarf told Sarah his name, but Heggle didn't know that now did he. Jareth almost let a small smirk slide onto his lips when he saw the color drain from the dwarfs face.

"Uh, no…no she don't know that . Nope… no way no how." Hoggle stammered out. He could vividly remember the exact place and time during her journey through the Labyrinth that he let Jareth's name slip. Sarah knew his name and would only be safe if she never uttered it. He had to warn her somehow; but with Jareth watching him he couldn't. he would just have to visit her now and update Jareth how she was doing. He would be satisfied everything was the same and leave him in peace (for a while at least). Then he would go visit Sarah again and somehow warn her not to say his Kings name.

With his quickly made plan firmly in his mind he let Jareth know he would report any changes in Sarah and left through his mirror to go see her.

What Hoggle didn't expect to see when he got there was the creature standing before him instead of his friend Sarah.

He knocked on the mirror to get its attention. It turned around and gracefully glided towards the mirror. Its long legs moving like a dancer across the carpet, its lean and tones arms reaching out to him in welcome, its dark hair shimmering and moving like silk down its back, and its eyes so bright and vivid in a shade of unnatural green placed in his friend Sarah's face. Hoggle could feel the color quickly leave his face. He shook his head in disbelief. Jareth knew, he said he couldn't see her but somehow he knew something had happened to Sarah. Before he could think about what he was doing he started demanding answers from Sarah. Answers he knew she didn't have.

"Wha' happened ta ya?" He asked concerned.

"What do you mean Hoggle?" Sarah said.

He couldn't believe she was trying to hide this from him. There was only one other being he ever met that looked like she now did… and that wasn't human. Hoggle lost his temper.

"Wha' do I mean? I mean why does ya look like ya turned fae! Tha's wha' I means." He pointed his finger at her. He couldn't believe she was turning into something like Jareth.

"Yous even walk like 'em too" he continued, "Wha did ya do? Did ya make a deal wit him? Tell me ya didn', tell me ya didn' make no deal wit tha' rat jus to get yours brother back." Hoggle began to panic.

How could she. After all he went through to help her beat him. She went ahead and played his game and made a deal with him. The proof was right in front of his own nose. He took a breath to yell some more when she said.

"No Hoggle. No, I beat him and got Toby back. I didn't make any deals or promises with Jareth."

"Ya did it now!" Hoggle screamed.

She said his name! He couldn't believe she said his name! Oh why couldn't he have warned her before this. He should have thought to warn her about the power in his mere name. how could he have failed her so badly.

"What? What did I do?" Sarah yelled starting to panic.

"Yous said 'is name. Tha's wha' ya done! Now he can look in on ya wherever ya ares and if he wan's he can comes ta ya too." Hoggle began to pace in the mirror.

He knew it wouldn't be long before Jareth showed up. But maybe he didn't hear her. Maybe, just maybe he could get back and distract him until he could think of a way to hide Sarah. Yes he had to get to Jareth right away.

"I gotta go, I…I… Goodbye." He quickly said and was gone from her mirror.

Hoggle got back to the underground just in time to see Jareth give him a satisfied smirk and disappear in a swirl of glitter.

He had failed her. He failed his first friend, and now she was at the mercy of the Goblin King. Hoggle fell to his knees and with a howl of despair crumpled onto the hard ground.


	5. Chapter 5

But What No One Knew

**Standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing but my idea for this story, so please don't steal it.

Jareth felt the moment Sarah said his name. it was like a blindfold had been lifted. He could not only sense her, he could feel a tug on his very soul pull him towards her. Just before he left the dwarf reappeared. Jareth couldn't help but torment the sniveling little scab just a little bit. He showed his pointed teeth in a very satisfied display. He savored for a brief moment the look of absolute horror on the dwarfs face before he went to see Sarah.

Jareth arrived just in time to see Sarah start to fall towards her floor. With reflexes honed over centuries of dodging spitballs and tossed chickens, he dashed to her side and caught the falling beauty.

As soon as Sarah was in his arms he felt his soul leap for joy. He gazed over this angel in his arms.

"But oh how cruel you can be my precious thing." He softly said.

It was then he noticed all of the changes. He picked her up within his arm and walked her to her bed. He gently placed her on the soft quilt and pulled the thin book from his vest. He saw everything on the list had happened to Sarah. Before he could contemplate what that meant a slightly askew notebook caught his eye. It looked like it was hastily thrown on her nightstand. He picked it up and opened it to the first page. It was there in the same slightly slanted scrawl, word for word, the list that had appeared in the thin book from his library.

"Ugh, I forgot the second major philosophy of the Labyrinth. Be careful what you wish for." Jareth admonished himself.

"I wished without thinking. Lucky for me that misspoken wish brought you back into my life." He said while gazing at the newly transformed Sarah.

"No matter how joyful this reunion has been for me, I think it best for me to return when you are once again conscience." Jareth regretfully said.

"Do not worry my beautiful Sarah, we will face this together." Jareth whispered to the still unconscious Sarah and disappeared from her room.

"Sarah! Whats all of that commotion?" Karen yelled while coming up the stairs. She opened Sarah's door and saw her asleep on the bed.

"That's it!" she bellowed " I'm calling you Father! Whenever you wake up you are packing!" With that last statement Karen slammed Sarah's door and went back downstairs to call her husband Robert. She was going to demand Sarah leave her house. She was not going to have a disrespectful, selfish, substance abuser under her roof.

But what no one knew was upstairs Sarah was undergoing more changes. Changes that were more subtle, but more complex. She might now look the part of a queen, but it takes more than looks to rule next to a King. Especially next to a Goblin King.

Thank you for reading and the wonderful reviews.

Sorry this chapter is so short. I was going to add it to the previous chapter, but it just seemed to want to be on its own.

I will be continuing this story as soon as the little goblins jumping inside my head settle down so I can think straight. Hmmm, maybe I can call upon their King for help… or just call upon him to "inspire" me some more. ;)

Reviews are welcome and are free, so give them up! :)


	6. Chapter 6

But What No One Knew

**Standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing but my idea for this story, so please don't steal it.

Sarah slowly opened her eyes only to be blinded by the light. She quickly shut them again until the burning stopped. She opened her eyes into slits to gently let them adjust to the light. Bit by bit her surroundings came into focus. Once everything was in focus she noticed something quite disturbing. She was not in her room! She was in an unfamiliar bed that had stiff white sheets and bars along the sides. She moved her head and looked at what surrounded her. There were shockingly bright white walls, white tile floors, a small sink and mirror in the corner, and a small machine making beeping noises. She looked more carefully at the machine and noticed there were wires coming out of it. She followed the wires until they disappeared from sight under her sheets. She lifted her arm to pull the sheet back when she felt a painful tug. It was then she noticed the clear tube going into her arm. Moving more carefully, so she wouldn't irritate her arm going, Sarah lifted her sheets up and looked under them. She saw the wires go under her gown.

"Wait," Sarah said aloud "Why am I wearing a hospital gown?"

It was then, when she spoke, that she noticed her voice didn't sound the same. It wasn't weak or tired sounding like it usually was when she woke up, but somehow it sounded stronger. Putting that thought aside for further investigation Sarah continued to follow the path of the wires. She finally found out where they went. They were connected to little pads attached to her chest.

"Ok, so that explains the beeping." Sarah said again to herself. She shook her head, she still wasn't used to that voice coming from her mouth. Suddenly it all became clear.

"What am I doing in a Hospital?" Sarah whispered an edge of panic coloring her new voice.

It was then that a nurse walked into her room.

"Oh! Your awake!" The nurse exclaimed. "I'll be right back I have to notify the doctor." and with that she left in a hurry.

Sarah tried to sit up but found her head being pulled back down. She moved her hand to her head to find the problem what she found was a thin cap over her hair. Attached to the cap were wires that collected together and ran to the back of her bed. Just when she finished feeling all of the wires and cap the nurse came back in.

"Hi, my name is Emily. I'm your nurse and to tell you the truth I've been your nurse since you were dropped off…I mean brought in." Emily quickly corrected herself. "You have been a really easy patient." she started to say while writing down the numbers the machines displayed. "Most coma patients are pretty hard. You have to keep an eye on their weight, their brain activity, you have to move their muscles every day, and keep them clean. Its sometimes so frustrating too," she put down her clipboard and began taking the wires on the cap off "because you do all of this for them and most of the time they never wake up. Its almost like we're keeping them against their will when all they want to do is leave this place…you know like die." She whispered the last bit, a light blush coloring her cheeks. once all of the wires were off of the cap Emily carefully peeled the cap off of Sarah's head.

"There" Emily said sounding very satisfied "Now we don't have to cover that gorgeous hair."

Sarah ran her fingers through her hair and was relieved to find it all there. It was a little surprising not to find any tangles caused by the cap. She just decided it was due to the changes that had taken place to her hair earlier.

"Earlier" Sarah whispered. She didn't know how much time had passed since she started her list of observations about her appearance. She decided to get it over with and ask the nurse.

"Excuse me, Emily?" Sarah started out.

Hearing her patient speak made Emily jump. She had never heard such a strong and compelling voice before, much less from a coma patient.

"Yes?" she answered.

"You were saying I was a coma patient. Do you mind telling me how long I was asleep?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, of course. I would want to know if I were in your position." Emily said then hurried to the door and reached on the wall to pull a file from the hanger. As she started to flip through the pages Sarah started to study her.

She noticed Emily was of average height. Around the height she was before her trip through the Labyrinth. She had shoulder length reddish brown hair that had a slight wave to it. She had a clear olive complexion and bright blue eyes. She wasn't very thin but looked like a healthy weight for her size. What really caught Sarah's eye was the maze print on her scrubs. A maze she couldn't help but follow a pathway through it with her eyes. Sarah was interrupted from her task when Emily said:

"Ah ha, here it is, date of admission. Ok, according to your records you were admitted here a month ago today."

"A month?" Sarah asked. It couldn't have been that long. She could clearly remember talking to Hoggle and realizing that Jareth could come to her now.

"But I just fainted" Sarah murmured.

"Really? So you remember what happened to you?" Emily asked. Appearing a little excited.

"Yes, why? Should I have forgotten? Is it normal to forget when you've been asleep for a month?" Sarah questioned.

"Well we really didn't know what happened to you." Emily began "All we know was that one month ago today someone dropped you off and said they found you with a few boxes of stuff next to you." She moved to a small closet and opened the doors to reveal a couple of taped up boxes.

"We didn't open them." Emily assured her. "I didn't think it right to go through your stuff, even if it would have told us your name."

"My name? You mean you don't know my name?" Sarah asked.

"Do you not remember it? Its ok if you don't." Emily tried to be reassuring.

"No I remember my name, I just thought it odd that Karen wouldn't tell anyone when she brought me here. Oh! Dad and Toby! I have to call them and tell them I'm alright!" Sarah said slightly alarmed.

"Well lets get your name first and worry about contacting your family later." Emily suggested.

"My name is Sarah, Sarah Williams. I am 15 years old, well if its really been a month then I'm 16 now. My fathers name is Robert Williams, my brother is Toby Williams, and my step mother is Karen Williams." Sarah stated.

Emily's eyes widened while Sarah recited her information. She couldn't help but think that Sarah held herself like royalty. She spoke so confidently and firmly. Emily felt a little ashamed of herself for feeling unworthy of speaking to her, much less stand in her presence without bowing her head in respect.

"Thank you Miss Williams. I will look up your family's information and contact them directly." Emily said and with a little curtsey left the room.

Sarah was a little confused. "Why did she curtsey?" she pondered out loud.

Sarah wanted to get up and walk around, but looked down at the tube in her arm and the wires keeping her unable to do so.

"That is enough of that." She firmly said then pushed the call button to get Emily back.

"You called?" Emily's voice came from the speaker.

"Yes I would like to get up but this I.V. and wires are keeping me confined to this bed." Sarah stated.

"Oh, yes… sorry I will be right in to get them unhooked." Emily answered.

Within a few seconds Emily came into the room carrying some gloves and gauze. She didn't look Sarah in the eye, she just went to work turning off the machines and taking the wires off of Sarah's chest.

"I am so sorry I didn't remove these earlier." Emily said while taking off the last wire. "I really don't now why you had them in the first place. There was never anything wrong with your heart beat or brain activity. You didn't even lose muscle mass. I don't think we even put anything in the I.V." Emily went on and on about how weird Sarah's case was, but how pleased she was to have her as a patient and how happy she is that she was now awake.

Sarah thought it odd that Emily was acting this way. It sort of reminded her how Sir Didymus acted when around royalty. She almost waited for Emily to call her 'Lady' like Sir Didymus did. This last thought brought a smile to her lips.

Emily was busy getting the tape off of Sarah's arm to remove the I.V. when she thought she saw a slight shimmer appear on Sarah's skin. She looked up at Sarah's face and saw a small smile.

"Excuse me Miss?" She began "did you know your skin is glowing?" Emily tentatively asked.

"Huh?" Sarah replied. She looked down just in time to see the faint glow dim until her skin looked normal again.

"Oh never mind, I must have been seeing the sun on your skin." Emily tried to cover.

Sarah glanced at the window only to discover the blinds were down and the curtains drawn. She didn't even know what time it was.

Emily quickly finished removing the I.V. and after another small curtsey left to contact Sarah's family.

Sarah lowered the railing and swung her legs off the bed. She thought they would be shaky after sleeping for so long, but they felt fine. She stood up and stretched. She walked around her room and finally peeked out the curtains. It was still daylight.

"About 5'O clock" she said aloud.

She walked over to the closet and picked up the first box. She walked with it to the bed and opened it. With a great sigh of relief Sarah found her notebook and her beloved Labyrinth book. She dug further in the box to discover all of her trinkets that reminded her of her time in the underground. She was glad that whoever packed these boxes knew to pack the items she most cherished.

"Now I know it wasn't Karen who packed these boxes."

Sarah knew Karen would rather throw these things away than carefully pack them and keep them with her.

"But then who packed these boxes." Sarah asked herself.

She walked to the closet and picked up the other box. When she opened that box she saw it was full of clothes. The outfit on the very top was the same one she wore while going through the Labyrinth. In one of the pockets of the vest, looking like it was placed there with care, was a single white feather.

"Jareth." She whispered "Thank you."

Emily had finally gotten in contact with Sarah's step mother Karen. She was disturbed to find out that Karen was adamant about never speaking with Sarah again, and that if she was now awake to send her anywhere they thought fit, but not to send her to their house. She didn't want the hospital to contact her father and to tell Sarah, should she ask, that they moved and changed their number.

Emily had just hung the phone up when a handsome young man approached the desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked while appraising the guy in front of her. He had unruly blonde hair and a fair complexion. He was lean but had a fair amount of muscle underneath his tight clothes. He wore dark pants, that if she wasn't mistaken, were made of leather, and a dark muscle shirt underneath a white unbuttoned dress shirt. What really got her attention were his eyes. She had never seen eyes like that before. She couldn't quite decide what color they were, and right when she thought she figured it out he spoke:

"I am looking for a Miss Sarah Williams." He calmly stated. "Which room might I find her in?"

"Oh, are you a relative of hers?" Emily asked sounding hopeful.

"No, I am an acquaintance of Miss Williams'. Our… relationship is only in its infancy." He spoke in a cultured accent and used a tone much like Emily had heard Sarah use. She decided they must know each other if they spoke so similar.

"Follow me please." Emily said and led Sarah's first visitor down the hall to her room.

Sarah had changed into some of her own clothes. She didn't think the hospital staff would mind.

"Besides," she told herself "those hospital gowns are just far too revealing."

"And you consider that a bad thing do you?" An accented voice that sounded achingly familiar said behind her.

She turned around and came face to face with a young looking Goblin King.

"Jareth… Is that you?" Sarah asked.

Please don't forget to leave reviews :) They make this author very happy :D


	7. Chapter 7

But What No One Knew

**Standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing but my idea for this story, so please don't steal it.

Once seeing that Sarah knew this young man Emily left. Far be it for her to get in the middle of two peoples love life.

"It is." Jareth replied with a smirk.

"What happened to you?" Sarah asked while looking him over "Why do you look so young?"

"I decided that the most appropriate form I should be in to spend time with you, without raising suspicion, was one of your own age." Jareth stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh" was all Sarah could say.

"You look surprised to see me." Jareth said a little smugly.

"Well, yes I am." Sarah replied with dignity. "I did not expect you of all people to visit me, especially here."

Jareth noticed the demeanor Sarah used while addressing him. She no longer whined or appeared to be defiant in front of him. He gave her a slight nod.

"Well this may not be my home, but it is temporarily my room, so would you please have a seat," Sarah politely offered. "I feel there is much we need to discuss."

Jareth strode to the nearby chair and draped himself upon it.

Sarah hid a smirk of her own. It was amazing to see the mighty Goblin King looking like a 16 year old boy and still acting like he owned the place. 'Well' she thought 'two can play that game.'

Sarah picked up her boxes and confidently walked to the closet. She gently placed them inside and closed the doors. Then she gracefully turned and sauntered her way past the lounging Goblin King to place herself upon her bed.

Jareth couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sarah was not only holding herself with grace and dignity in his presence, but she was moving unlike anything he had ever seen. She did not move like a human. She unknowingly glided across the floor and gracefully lay herself on the bed. If he didn't know any better… 'No, that couldn't be possible' He thought 'I had better observe her more to be sure.'

"So what things do we need to discuss?" Jareth asked.

"I know you have noticed the changes about me." Sarah started. At Jareth's nod she continued.

"Hoggle seems to think I am turning into a fae."

She looked at Jareth for a reaction, but this time he gave nothing away.

"He also told me that by saying your name you could come to me when you wish. Is that correct?"

"By saying my name you have indeed released the bonds on my power that you placed upon your departure from the underground." Jareth confirmed.

"I thought you would have a more severe reaction to seeing me again." Jareth said "And here I was all prepared for a legendary Sarah tantrum. I have so longed to hear the words "Its not fair" fall from your lips once more." Jareth teased.

"I thought I would have overreacted too." Sarah said "But I guess my outward appearance isn't the only thing that has changed." She smiled "I really was a spoiled brat wasn't I." She chuckled a little.

Jareth began to smile at Sarah's comment but noticed her skin start to illuminate. When she started to laugh she became positively radiant. It seemed the breath caught in his throat.

"Jareth?" Sarah asked "Are you ok?"

"Oh my dear Sarah" he began "It appears you have been changed."

"How can you be sure?" She asked him.

"Just now, when you laughed, your skin shimmered and glowed. The only ones to do that are fae." He said. "But not just any fae. The only other being I have come across that could do that was myself" he finished.

"But I never saw you glow." Sarah said.

"It is something I have learned to control." Said Jareth.

"It doesn't do me any good to shine like that around goblins. They do so love to touch shiny things and I just as well like my wardrobe filth free."

"Oh, but then why can I now do that?" Sarah questioned him.

"That, I'm afraid, I can not answer." He replied. "But if you would permit me, I would like to stay by your side and see what else happens. If any more changes occur to you I might be better equipped to help you than these facilities." Jareth suggested sounding hopeful.

Sarah thought it over. She knew he had a point, but if she went home how would she explain him coming to stay with her.

"I would have to discuss this with my parents." Sarah said.

"So you don't know?" Jareth asked her, his eyes were downcast.

"Know what?"

"Sarah, your step mother has kicked you out when you were unconscious. She left you on the bench in front of this hospital." He told her. "She didn't even show you the courtesy to admitting you properly!" Jareth said sounding angry. "I caught you when you fainted in your room. I was going to come back when you awoke, but when I saw that vile woman dragging you out of her car and putting you on the bench…" he snarled and clenched his teeth. "Forgive me" He apologized "If it wasn't for the fact that young Tobias needs a mother, even if its _that_ mother, I would have thrown her in my bog and then trap her in an oubliette with the cleaners." He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself.

"I quickly brought your belongings, ones I knew you would miss if she threw them out, and brought you into the hospital. I told them I found you with the boxes and you were unresponsive. They took you then and tried all they could to awaken you." He continued. "You have no idea how maddening it was to watch them fumble over themselves trying to get you better. If I had known then what I know now about what is happening to you, I never would have brought you here." He quickly got up and dropped to his knees in front of her. He reached out and took her hand. "I beg your forgiveness My Lady for being so thoughtless and inattentive. There is no excuse for the things you had to endure alone. Had I but been able to come to you sooner I could have explained what was going on."

Sarah was taken back. This was not how the Jareth she knew acted.

"Ok Jareth, while I appreciate the information you have provided me with, I don't understand how you can blame yourself. It was not your fault for being unable to come to me. Not when it was my words that prevented it." She straitened her shoulders and took a calming breath.

"Now enough of this behavior. This is not how a King should behave." This statement shocked Jareth. He looked up into Sarah's face and was awed at what he saw. She was sitting on a hospital bed in her sweat pants and T-shirt, but she had a regalness about her that he could see her sitting upon a throne in the finest gown.

Sarah game him a small smile "Now get up and stop acting like a hormonal teenager."

Jareth stood and laughed.

"I thank you for bringing me to my senses My Lady."

"My pleasure" Sarah joked.

"In all seriousness Sarah, if I could have prevented all of this from happening to you I would have." He sincerely told her.

"Thank you." Sarah said warmly "Its nice to know someone cares about what happens to me."

"I meant what I said before. With your permission I would like to stay by your side and help you through these changes." Jareth said.

"If what you say about Karen is true, then I don't have anywhere to go. Where would we stay?" She asked him.

"While I would love to take you back to the underground, I don't think exposure to that much magic would be beneficial to you now." Jareth reasoned "I think I can find someplace here aboveground for us to stay. It would have to be somewhere outside of the city, away from the pollution and all of the iron."

"Why, what's wrong with iron?" Sarah asked.

"Iron can be fatal in large doses to fae, plus it interferes with my magic. I am sure it is interfering with what is happening to you. It might explain why you have been sleeping for such extended periods of time." Jareth told her.

"Well there is a forest about an hour from here. I don't think there is anywhere to live in it though." Sarah told him.

"Do not worry your pretty little head about that." Jareth told her while conjuring a crystal. "Everything will be taken care of and ready for our arrival." With that said the windows opened and the crystal floated on the breeze towards the forest.

Thank you for sticking with me and this story. I must admit it is unusual for me to create a story in segments like this. I usually write it all out then type it and post it as complete. I'm not sure if I like doing it this way or not, but I will not leave this story alone until it is complete.

Don't forget to leave reviews :)


	8. Chapter 8

But What No One Knew

**Standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing but my idea for this story, so please don't steal it.

"I still don't like it" Emily said to herself while completing paperwork. "Why wouldn't she want her father to know? He has the right to know what happens to is daughter. She's just the step mom after all, so I shouldn't feel any guilt in disregarding her orders." Emily went to the computer and pulled up the medical records of Sarah Williams and searched for the emergency contact information. There she found the name Robert Williams and a cell phone number. She glanced at the clock and decided it wasn't too late to get calls. "I think I'll just inform her father" and with that Emily dialed Roberts number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Emily from the University Hospital. May I please speak with Robert Williams?"

"Speaking"

"Hi Mr. Williams I am calling in regards to your daughter Sarah Williams."

"What's wrong with Sarah? She was supposed to be visiting her mother. Did something happen to Linda?"

"No sir, I just wanted to notify you that your daughter has finally woken up from her coma."

"What? Sarah was in a coma? Why was I not notified of this? How long was she in a coma?" Robert was getting angry.

"She has been here in a coma for one month." Emily responded.

"A month? That's impossible. My wife told m Sarah wasn't feeling well and thought a change of scenery would do her some good. She was sent to live with her mother in California. I have even gotten letters from her." Robert said.

"I am sorry for not being able to notify you sooner sir but like I said your daughter just woke up and was able to tell us her name. she was brought in by a good Samaritan who said they found her on a bench with a couple of boxes. We just discovered the boxes contained some of her personal belongings. I called earlier today and spoke with your wife." Emily started to say but was interrupted.

"You spoke with Karen earlier today? What did you tell her? She didn't tell me anything about Sarah." Robert was getting angrier by the second.

"Yes I spoke with her and told her Sarah had woken up. She very bluntly told me to send her wherever we thought best for her, but in no uncertain terms were we to send Sarah back to her house. She also demanded that I not notify you, which I decided not to oblige her. I do not know if I am overstepping my boundaries, but the person to contact in Sarah's records is you and not Karen. I just wanted to let you know Sarah is doing well and will be released tomorrow morning." Emily concluded.

Robert took some deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Thank you. You did the right thing. I will send someone to pick Sarah up tomorrow."

"Good bye Mr. Williams.' Emily said before hanging up the phone.

"Well now that that's taken care of I will go tell Sarah the good news." Emily said then walked to Sarah's room.

Robert hung up the phone and placed it on the counter.

"Karen may I have a word with you." He called trying to keep his temper in check.

"What is it dear?" Karen sweetly said while coming out of the kitchen.

"I just received a very distressing phone call about Sarah." He started to say. He wanted to see if she would come clean. He couldn't believe she would deceive him like this.

"Really? What's happening?" Karen said sounding the right mixture of curious and worried.

"It appears this past month Sarah has been a patient of the University Hospital. She was in a coma and had just woken up today." Robert said while looking Karen in the eye.

"Oh my, why didn't Linda call and say anything? That wasn't right to keep us in the dark like that." Karen said.

"You are completely right." Robert started "I will call her now and find out why." He picked up his cell phone from the counter. He opened it up and began to dial.

"Wait!" Karen practically screamed.

Robert paused in dialing. "Yes, what is it?"

"You really shouldn't bother her about this. I'm sure she is on set somewhere and can not take calls. I will call her tomorrow." Karen lied.

"No, I don't think this can wait. The hospital didn't have Linda's number and I'm sure she is worried about Sarah." Robert said. He started to dial more numbers then paused.

"There is one thing that's bothering me though."

"What's that dear?" Karen asked. She was starting to lose some of her color.

"When the hospital called here earlier, why didn't you bother to take the time to tell me my daughter was in a coma!" Robert finished yelling.

Karen flinched. She had no choice, she had to tell him.

"Sarah had been using drugs Robert. She had missed so much school and was sleeping off her highs for days. I had to make a decision that was best for our family. You are always working and I didn't want to bother you with this. She finally over dosed and it must have put her in a coma. I took her to the hospital and didn't tell them her name. I wanted to save you from the scandal this would have caused. Robert you are a powerful and highly sought after lawyer. This type of scandal would ruin you! I did not want her to be more of a burden on you so I told you she went to stay with Linda for a while. Linda doesn't know about any of this. When the hospital called I knew Sarah couldn't come back and corrupt Toby. You know how much he looks up to her. So I told them to send her somewhere that would be good for her. You know, to help her fully recover from her addiction. I only did it for our family." Karen finished. She managed to produce a few tears at the end of her speech.

"What about her education?" Robert asked.

"I called the school and took her out. She will have to get her G.E.D. once she is recovered enough to think properly again." Karen said.

Robert sighed. He could feel a migraine coming on. He count believe Sarah would get into drugs. Maybe it was his fault. He had been working so much and was unable to spend time with her because of it. No, if he was honest with himself he worked so much to avoid spending time with her. She looked so much like her mother that it hurt him to look at her. Heaven help him but he was still in love with Linda. He couldn't let Karen know. He knew that Karen and Sarah never really got along, and since he was being honest the time that Sarah has been gone had greatly improved Karen's mood. If sending Sarah to a facility to recover from her addiction was what the hospital deemed the best route, he wouldn't argue. He would like for her to be home, but (he felt horrible for even thinking it) with her gone this house had felt more like a home than ever before. He would contact the hospital and verify his wife's orders. He nodded his head at his wife and walked to his study. Once the door was shut he collapsed onto his chair and put his head in his hands.

"Heaven forgive me for turning my back on my own daughter." He whispered. After taking a few shaky breaths he added.

"I wish she could find where she belongs and be happy."

But what no one knew was the Labyrinth heard the wish of a broken hearted father and decided to visit Sarah.

Thanks for the reviews and reading. More to come soon. :)


	9. Chapter 9

But What No One Knew

**Standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing but my idea for this story, so please don't steal it.

Emily knocked on the door to Sarah's room.

"Come in" Sarah called out.

Emily walked in to find Sarah sitting on her bed and her young visitor sitting on the chair next to it.

"Well I have some good news. You will be free to leave tomorrow. I have also spoken with your father and he said he would send someone to pick you up." Emily told her with a smile on her face.

Jareth was happy that Sarah would be getting out, but when the nurse said her father would take her home his happiness shattered around him. Sarah would never agree to let him stay with her now. He was so close to being able to show her his true feelings for her and now there would be nothing he could do.

"Excuse me." He said and stood and walked to the door.

Sarah was glad she would be able to go home. She was afraid that after what Jareth told her about what Karen did she would never be able to see Toby or her father again. She turned to say something to Jareth but whatever she was going to say died on her lips. Jareth looked broken. She had a sudden flashback of the night after she left the Labyrinth, the night she saw Jareth in total despair. That was what he looked like he was headed towards once again. She felt a pain in her heart when she saw him get up to leave. It felt like someone was twisting a knife in her chest. She wasn't sure why she would feel like this towards Jareth, but she knew she wanted the pain to stop. No, she didn't want her pain to stop, she wanted his to stop. She knew deep within her soul that she would rather die than to see Jareth like that ever again. She wasn't sure what that meant, but she would figure that out later, right now he was leaving and she had to stop him.

"Jareth, wait" she called to him.

He paused, his hand reaching for the door. Would this be her final goodbye? Oh, he didn't think he could survive it again. Before he could turn to wish her well she spoke.

"I would still like to continue with our plans. That is if you would still like to stay with me while I figure this out." She said.

He felt like someone dumped a bucket of hot water on him. His insides warmed and for the first time in his memory he felt truly happy.

"Oh course Sarah, if that is what your heart truly desires." He told her.

"I don't know how I know, but I think it does." she smiled at him "But I have a lot of thinking to do before I can be completely certain… if you'll allow me to stay by your side while I figure it out." She replied smiling slightly at sending his words back to him.

Emily snuck out of the room when Sarah stopped the departure of her visitor. If was a good thing she did too, otherwise it would have been difficult to explain the reason Jareth's whole body glowed as bright as the sun when he smiled at Sarah's answer.

The next morning found Sarah up and ready to leave her temporary room. Jareth had slept all night on the reclining chair despite Sarah's comments about finding himself a place to stay for the night. He had promised her he would be by her side and would let her stay by his, and he always kept his word. Ok, so he was being a little literal, but when the opportunity presents itself he would be an idiot not to seize it.

Sarah waited all morning to be picked up and taken home. She wasn't going to stay there, but she did miss her father and Toby. When late afternoon came Sarah was getting worried. Her worry only intensified when Emily came into the room with her release papers and a frown on her face.

"I just got off the phone with your father." she said "He was under the impression that you were on drugs and wanted us to send you to an undisclosed rehabilitation facility." Emily sighed and handed Sarah the papers. "I know this is against our policy and I could get in big trouble for doing this but it's the right thing to do. I know you were not using illegal substances, your blood work was cleaner than any I have ever seen. There is no reason to send you anywhere like that, but since you are underage I am supposed to send you to a home since you are not… permitted to return to your house. That is something I will not do. You may be only 16 but I know an adult when I see one. Heck, your more adult-like than most of the "real" adults I know. If I understand you correctly you and your friend here had somewhere you could go. Is that right?" she asked them both.

"Yes."

"That is correct." Jareth and Sarah answered simultaneously.

"Great!" Emily said "Then I have no qualms of letting you leave this hospital now. If you wish I could notify your father that you went where you needed to. He did after all say he wanted you to go to an "undisclosed" location." Emily said with a small smirk.

"Thank you Emily" Sarah said. "You have been a real friend and I will never forget you." with that she headed for the door. Jareth nodded his thanks to the nurse and followed Sarah carrying her boxes in his arms.

Outside of the hospital a carriage was waiting for them. Sarah turned and looked at Jareth.

"What?" he said a little smugly "Did you expect me to get into one of the tin boxes on wheels?" He put her boxes on one side of the carriage then took her hand. "I may be magical and a little unorthodox at times but I am not that crazy."

Sarah laughed and allowed him to help her into the carriage.

"Did I ever tell you how stunningly radiant you are when you laugh." Jareth said with a smirk "And I do mean that quite literally."

Sarah smiled a small smile and shook her head. "I will have to work on that." She told him while rubbing her arm.

"Yes, but not yet." Jareth said and signaled the driver to go. "I rather enjoy it. This world has so little in it that warms ones soul and seeing you glow in happiness is something I will never tire of." He said and raised the hand he was still holding to his lips. On the top of her knuckles he bestowed a small kiss before lowering her hand once more.

"You said the forest was an hour from here?" He asked her, successfully changing the subject and saving her from thinking too much on his actions.

"Yes." Sarah said while trying to clear her head. "But that's by car, I don't know how long it would be by horse drawn carriage."

"Oh don't worry about that" Jareth said while conjuring a crystal. "Once we are out of the city and away from prying eyes we will be going much faster." With that said he began to juggle the crystal in his hand.

Sarah watched the crystal dance across his knuckles and around his hand. It was mesmerizing. She started to get sleepy and before she could tell Jareth she slumped over.

Quickly Sarah felt like she was speeding down a tunnel. Just as fast as it started it suddenly stopped. Sarah found herself suspended in the air. Before her was a bright and glittering light.

"Oh great" Sarah mumbled "I just died didn't I."

"No dear one" a melodic voice reverberated around her "I needed to speak with you Lady Sarah."

"Ok, may be so bold as to inquire who you are?" Sarah said trying to sound as polite as possible. If something had the power to pull her away from consciousness like that it was not something you wanted to anger.

"Of course, I go by many names to many creatures, but you may be more familiar with me as the Labyrinth."

"You're the Labyrinth?" Sarah asked amazed.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." The voice said.

"Why did you need to speak with me?" Sarah asked.

"You are on the brink of some big decisions. Decisions that will either benefit all of the underground and bring balance and happiness to all there, or bring despair and suffering."

"Wow, I have to make a decision like that? Well that's no decision at all. I want there to be happiness in the underground. What's so hard about picking that?" Sarah inquired.

"Its not the decision that is hard. it's the process you must experience to come to that decision." The Labyrinth informed her. "You are undergoing a lot of changes right not Sarah. They will be difficult to manage. I wish to apologize to you in advance for what is about to happen to you. It was not originally my intention to bring this about so quickly, but a wish was made by someone with pure intentions and a saddened heart. It was a wish for your well being and happiness, and as it coincides with my desires for you I have decided to grant it." There was a pause then the Labyrinth spoke again. "It is done. Remember this Lady Sarah… this too shall pass."

The last phrase left Sarah confused. Before she could ponder it further her entire body was consumed in pain. She felt like her body was going to be ripped apart at the seems. She never thought anything like this kind of torture existed. Through all of the agony she managed to get one thought to process:

"It was a lie, I died and now I'm in hell!"

Jareth was relaxing while manipulating his crystal. He was just starting to let his mind wander when Sarah slumped onto his shoulder. He would have thought it endearing that she would fall asleep on his arm if it wasn't for the screaming. Her entire body began to convulse and twist in the most unnatural ways he had ever seen. Her ear splitting screams broke his heart. He had no idea what to do to help her. He watched in horror as her skin turned bright red, as if every cell in her body was exploding. He managed to use the crystal in his hand to transport them to their destination far away from the eyes of suspicious mortals. He went to reach out to Sarah, to take her into his arms to hold her. He wanted to try to take some of this unknown pain away. As soon as he got close enough to touch her his hand felt as if it were shocked. He removed his glove and looked at his reddened fingers and felt the raw magic pulsing through them. His face drained of color as he realized what was happening to his beloved Sarah. She was having the magic inside her awaken. Instead of it awakening slowly to let her body adjust, it was occurring all at once. For such a thing to happen was unheard of. So much untrained, raw power developing within one person would destroy them. The most terrifying thing about all of this was that he was powerless to stop it. He could only sit by and watch his love be ripped apart internally by magic. If she survived it she would be immortal like him, but that was only _if _she survived.

"Oh please don't let her die!" Jareth pleaded with the power of the Labyrinth.

But what no one knew was while Sarah was suffering, and Jareth was pleading, the Labyrinth was hoping it made the right decision and that all would be well. All involved would have no choice but to wait, wait and see the outcome of a wish made by a confused father.

Thank you all for sticking with me and reading my story.

Please remember to review :)


	10. Chapter 10

But What No One Knew

**Standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing but my idea for this story, so please don't steal it.

Jareth conjured another crystal and infused a different transportation spell within it. This time instead of teleporting them to another location it formed a nearly transparent encasement over Sarah. With this shell protecting her he could safely and gently pick her up and move her from the carriage into the little cottage. He quickly found out that while he could now tough her it was extremely difficult to carry her. She was still convulsing. Her hands curled up onto themselves and looked more like claws than human hands. Her legs bent backwards and almost in half. It sickened his stomach to hear the snapping that came with the movement. Her torso was twisting around itself like a snake around a pole. Her beautiful face was stretched with her mouth opened to where it looked like her jaw was going to detach off of her skull. Her voice was becoming raw, but showed no sign of decreasing in volume. His Sarah no longer resembled _his _Sarah. He finally found a way to carry her inside. He treaded one arm though her legs and the other held onto where her abdomen once was but her back now resided. He tried to talk soothingly to her and let her know he was moving her, but it was pointless with her screams of agony permeating their surroundings. With a nod of his head the carriage driver raced ahead of the couple with Sarah's belongings and opened the door. Once inside the cottage Jareth dismissed the driver and took Sarah upstairs and gently lay her on the bed. He removed the spell that surrounded her, but dared not touch her just yet. He fluttered around the room conjuring everything he thought he would need to comfort Sarah. He didn't want to leave her side, so he paced the length of the room. When night came there appeared to be no change. He had kept a never ceasing vigil over her in hopes to catch any change that might occur the moment it happened. He did not sleep or eat while she suffered. He didn't think her could anyway. The next morning Jareth was relieved to see the slight uncurling of Sarah's fingers. Bit by bit over the next several days parts of Sarah loosened. Her body began to right itself and to Jareth's great pleasure the unfurling of her limbs produced no sounds. Her screams became painful moans and slowly ceased. Jareth slowly reached out his hand to touch her forehead. Before his fingers made contact he retracted his hand. If he was to be sure she was well he couldn't risk having a barrier between them. He took a deep breath and removed his glove. He moved his long fingers towards her head once more, and without any further hesitation, gently lay them on her brow. He released the breath he was holding when no ill effects happened to him. If he had touched a mortal without the protection of his gloves he would temporarily lose his magic. Touching Sarah now without that layer of leather between them he felt his magic coursing though his body as usual.

"I guess she really has changed." He whispered to himself. "My beautiful mortal Sarah is no longer. She is now my glorious _immortal_ Lady."

He stroked the side of her face with his bare fingers. It had been so long that he had touched anyone without his gloves. He had never been without them since his mother bestowed them to him at a young age. He moved his hands down her neck and continued caressing down her arm to her hand. When he reached the palm of her hand she startled him. She entwined her fingers with his and gently squeezed.

He gasped and quickly sought her face with his eyes. Jareth was overcome with joy when she opened her eyes and looked at him with her enchanting emerald orbs he collapsed onto the bed and a sob escaped his mouth.

"Jareth?" Sarah whispered. Her voice was like velvet but after the screaming it lacked the volume. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Am I ok?" He replied with a shaky laugh. "You have been in horrendous agony for almost a week and you ask me if I am ok?" He sat up and quickly pulled her into his arms.

"I know this sounds selfish of me, but I do not care. I want you to never put me through that kind of anguish again. I couldn't bear the thought of you in pain once more. If I have to I will command…No, forbid you to ever experience pain again. I don't care if it's a prick from a thorn, you will never suffer again!" H finished while still maintaining her in his embrace.

"Unless you plan on keeping me locked in one of your crystals, alone, then that is something I can not guarantee." Sarah started saying. "I am sorry you suffered so much for my sake this past week. If I could help it you wouldn't have had to go through that." Sarah said while shyly returning the embrace.

Jareth gave a shaky chuckle. "Defiant still my precious Sarah?" He pulled back and looked her in the eye. She smirked at him before noticing his gloves were missing. She brought his hand to her face and felt the smooth skin on his powerful hand.

"What has happened Jareth?" She asked him. "I have been asleep for long periods of time before, but what caused the pain? Will it continue to get worse every time it happens?" Sarah asked him nervously. She didn't think she could go through that again.

"No, you will not have to experience that again. You will no longer sleep like that again either. It appears you were gifted with immortality and the power that comes with it." He started to explain to her. "How this came about I do not know, but it was unusual for your magic to change you all at once. Usually the changes take place gradually over time. The few that have changed, as you have, experienced no pain and became immortal near the ends of their natural mortal life. I can only assume the Labyrinth has plans for you dear one that cannot wait." Jareth finished.

Sarah was quiet. She was glad she wouldn't sleep her life away anymore, and that she would never have to experience pain like that again, but why was the change brought on so fast? Suddenly she remembered her conversation with the entity that called itself the Labyrinth. She ran the conversation through her head to see if any of her questions could be answered when she quietly said:

"A wish was made by someone with pure intentions and a saddened heart."

"What was that?" Jareth asked her.

"It was something I was told right before the pain started." She told him.

"Told by whom?" He inquired.

"I thought I had died. I went through a long tunnel and was suspended in air and I saw a bright light. There was suddenly a voice addressing me and calling itself the Labyrinth." She looked at Jareth and saw she had his undivided attention.

"It said I had to make an important decision, one that would affect the happiness and will being of the entire underground. It told me after some changes take place I will need to give my decision. Then it apologized for what was going to happen. I now know it was saying that for the pain that was to come. It said it was doing it because of a wish it decided to grant. Then it went away and the pain started." Sarah concluded.

Jareth looked thoughtful. So it was the Labyrinths doing. It was granting someone's wish. What he didn't understand was who would wish something like that for Sarah. He would have to contact the Labyrinth to find the answers he sought. He looked at Sarah and decided the first thing he had to do was make sure she was fine.

"How do you feel?" He asked her concerned. "You experienced a lot of raw magic coursing through your body. It was a miracle you survived."

Sarah took stock of herself. She felt wonderful, especially after enduring all of that torture. She moved her legs off of the bed and stretched her arms over her head. Her limbs felt lighter and stronger. She ran her hand through her hair. Yep, still perfect. She slowly stood up only to have Jareth leap up beside her. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"I actually feel wonderful." She finally told him. "I don't think I've ever felt this good before in my life. I feel so strong and invigorated." She said.

Jareth smiled. He didn't know how she felt in her mortal body, but what she described fit how he always felt.

"It is because you are immortal now." He said.

"Huh, well it beats feeling mortal by a long shot." She said smiling.

"I need you to tell me if you exhibit any king of magic immediately. You are a powerful being now and if left untrained you could be very dangerous." He cautioned her.

"I will." She said.

"I have to leave you for a few minutes while I get some answers from the Labyrinth." He told her. "Will you be ok left alone?" He asked.

"I'll be fine Jareth. Is there food here?" She asked.

"The cabinets are fully stocked. There is wood for the fireplace should you get cold, and extra blankets in the closet." He told her. "If you need anything else, anything at all…"

"I'll call" Sarah assured him.

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. He replaced his gloves, to her amusement, and with a flick of his wrist he left in a swirl of glitter.

Sarah dusted it off of her arms.

"That is something I hope I can control. No wonder the Labyrinth was covered in the stuff."

She walked downstairs and to the boxes next to the door. She removed a clean outfit from one and went to the bathroom. After a refreshing shower she emerged looking quite content.

"Ok, first things first, I need something to eat." She said to herself.

She looked in the cabinets, but found nothing that looked satisfying.

"What I really want to eat is a nice, juicy hamburger." She said while looking in the ice box. She felt her fingertips tingle a little and without thinking she shook her hand to relieve the sensation. Suddenly she heard a clinking sound. She looked around to fine the source of the noise and discovered a plate sitting on the counter holding a hamburger. At first she thought Jareth sent it to her.

"Well that was nice of him." She said.

She picked up the plate and walked to the table.

"Oh a Dr. Pepper would go great with this." She said while sitting down. Her fingers tingled again. This time she looked at them and noticed a little spark coming from them. She shook her hand and after she did a large glass of her favorite beverage appeared on the table before her. The tingling had stopped after the drink appeared. It was then she realized it wasn't Jareth sending her the meal, but she was doing it herself. By magic!

"Ok, now where is that notebook?" She said while leaving the table to find it.

"This is definitely going on the list."

Meanwhile Jareth was descending into the depths of his castle to have a chat with the being that calls itself the Labyrinth.

This story is not new but Please, Please, Please review! :)


	11. Chapter 11

But What No One Knew

**Standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing but my idea for this story, so please don't steal it.

"It is a pleasure to see you my King." A disembodied voice echoed around him. "What is it that brings you to me?"

Jareth looked around the cavernous room he had just walked into. It had been a while since he paid a visit to the Labyrinth's core of power, but nothing had changed. The floors were clear glass and through them he could see the raw magic that was responsible for existence of the entire underground. It ebbed and flowed below his feet. He was almost mesmerized watching the shimmering bluish mist swirl. Almost but not quite. He started to get furious that this seemingly majestic and beautiful display of power was responsible for the pain Sarah had recently endured. No longer able to watch the power underneath him he raised his head and appraised the rest of the room. Unlike the floor the walls were black as night. They did not reflect anything but instead it seemed like they sucked up any light that shone on their surface. With nothing more to distract him there he raised his eyes to the source of the voice. Above him was a large misty ball of light. It hung in mid air and much like the power below him it swirled in an almost hypnotic way. He was usually respectful of the powerful source of magic that appointed him as the Goblin King, but when he remembered the screams of agony coming from the distorted body of his beloved he couldn't bring himself to show that respect now.

"You know very well why I am here!" He yelled at the entity. His fists started to curl into fists, the leather of his gloves groaned in protest. "You have nearly killed the person that is most important to me in any universe and you have the gall to question my motives for descending into this place of power?"

"Peace my King." The Labyrinth soothed. "I have reasons for my actions and if you will cease this display of aggression I will explain."

Jareth let a large gust of air leave his nose and after a large intake of breath he nodded his head in a jerky fashion.

"Do enlighten me." He said and conjured a smaller version of his throne to lounge on. He wanted the Labyrinth to know just exactly who it was dealing with.

"I can not yet divulge the entirety of the situation with Lady Sarah, but I will explain what has currently happened to her." The Labyrinth paused to gauge the reaction of its King at its refusal to tell him everything. To its surprise its normally temperamental King nodded his head once more and started to play with a crystal. At this startling display of maturity the Labyrinth knew that its King was finally going to reach his true potential, and it had Lady Sarah to thank.

"A wish had awoken me from my rest. As you know I don't hear every wish that's made. I only hear the ones that are made with pure intentions behind them. It was that exact type of wish that prompted me to contact Lady Sarah. I did not disclose the exact words of the wish or the person who made it." This time the Labyrinth was interrupted.

"You might not have told her, but you _will _tell me. I will not stand for any information being withheld, not when it involves Sarah." He sternly told the Labyrinth.

"Understood my King." The Labyrinth said. "The wish was made by her Father. He was torn inside about the false information he was told regarding Sarah by her stepmother. He of course did not know it was false, so with the love of a parent he made a pure wish. He made a wish that his daughter could find where she belonged and be happy. Knowing Lady Sarah as I do…" Again Jareth interrupted.

"How _do _you know Sarah as well as you claim you do?" He asked.

"While Lady Sarah was within my walls I was able to read her soul. She is very pure, even by human standards, and deeply in love with fantasy and fairy tales. She might not appreciate my telling you this, but she did not want to leave this place. She was happy here for the first time in her mortal life. So when her father wished for her to find happiness in a place where she belonged I knew exactly where that was…" The Labyrinth stopped talking there. It decided to leave the Goblin King with those words to think over.

Jareth felt the moment the Labyrinth left. There was more he wanted to say to the Labyrinth, but what he heard left him unable to speak. He sat there on his duplicate throne unable to move.

She didn't want to leave? All of this time he could have sworn she wanted nothing more but to leave his domain with her little brother as soon as she could. She was happy there in the underground? Happy and she left anyway, she turned her back on her own happiness to go back to a life of misery just for her little brother. He couldn't believe it! If only he told her he had sent the child back the moment she made it to his castle.

"If she had known that she might have stayed." He murmured to himself.

Just then he heard Sarah call out to him.

"Jareth! Get your royal butt back here now! Something very weird is going on!" She yelled.

Jareth quickly stood up and went to Sarah in a swirl of glitter.

Sarah had just finished writing in her notebook about the magic she just performed. She knew she had told Jareth she would call if any kind of magic occurred, and she was going to, but after she tried to make something else happen. She thought of all of the things Jareth could do with his magic. She turned a few pages in her notebook and started to write a new list.

Jareth's abilities:

1. He make crystals appear.

2. He can transport himself anywhere in the underground or when he is called aboveground.

3. He can make spells and put them into his crystals.

4. He has an amazing singing voice (whether its magic or not its worth mentioning)

5. He can control time.

6. He can defy gravity.

7. He can change into an owl.

"Hmm, that's all I can think of, but I'm sure he can do more." She said to herself. She thought more about the last thing she wrote down. He could change his form to an owl. She always dreamed of being able to be something else, and she envied him that ability. She hoped she would be able to do something like that one day. According to Jareth she was now immortal, so she had plenty of time to work on it. She put her notebook down on the counter and walked back to the table to eat her meal. As she was walking she began to feel that tingling sensation again, only this time it wasn't just in her fingers. She felt her whole body began to tingle. She started to feel different, and that started to scare her.

"The last time I felt this some of my magic manifested and made my meal, but that was just on my fingers. So what's going to happen now that I feel it all over me?" She anxiously said out loud. There was only one person she could think of to help her. She closed her eyes as the tingling became stronger and yelled:

"Jareth! Get your royal butt back here now! Something very weird is going on!"

As soon as the words left her mouth her surroundings seemed to get a whole lot bigger. She felt Jareth appear and tried to call out to him, but she couldn't get any words to form. She tried to make a sound to notify him of her position. The sound that came out wasn't anything she was expecting. After making that sound once she shut her mouth and went to put her hand over it, only to find that she didn't have a hand any longer. She lifter her arm and discovered a black fur covered appendage that ended in a paw. Without thinking she opened her mouth to scream and once more the sound came out:

"MEOW!"

Jareth appeared in the living room of the cottage. He could immediately feel magic was used in the area. So her magic had manifested itself in his absence. Before he could call out to her he heard an unexpected sound. He started to look around the living room and search for the source of the sound, then he heard it again.

"MEOW!"

He rushed to the location the sound came from. He found the creature in the kitchen sitting near the table. It was a medium sized jet black cat staring at its paw. He began to wonder where it came from when it lifted its head and looked at him with large emerald green eyes.

"Sarah?" Jareth asked astonished.

"Meow" She softly replied. She stood up and lithely jumped onto the table.

"My, my Sarah, I must say black does become you." Jareth joked. It wasn't until she gave him a scowl that only a cat could master that he burst out laughing.

He was laughing at her! She had turned into a house cat and he was laughing at her! Instead of being afraid of what had happened, which would have been a normal response, she was getting very annoyed. He was supposed to help her. That's what he told her at the hospital. He said he would stay with her and help her through these changes. He wanted to help her and instead of helping he was laughing at her! It was then that she noticed something moving behind her. She jumped into the air and hissed. She stopped when she heard Jareth howling with laughter.

"Relax Sarah, its only your tail." Jareth said once he caught his breath.

Sarah looked at him and saw him wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Aw Sarah thank you for that. I haven't laughed like that in ages." He said once again regaining his composure.

Sarah pulled her ears back and her tail tapped to show her displeasure. She wasn't used to seeing something attached to her backside, but she would not give Jareth any further reason to mock her predicament.

"Oh very well, if you want to change back you only have to want to be in your human form. " Jareth told her while walking to a chair at the table and eyeing her hamburger.

Sarah closed her eyes and concentrated on changing back to herself. She could feel herself start to tingle. She focused on wanting to be human again and the more she concentrated the stronger the tingling became. Finally she felt normal again.

Jareth smirked at her as she approached him.

"See not hard at all was it." He said then changed the subject when he saw her eyes flash in annoyance. "Sarah, did you conjure this meal?"

"Yes" She answered. She was still a little peeved at him, but he did instruct her how to change back. Without his help, she was loath to admit, she would have been a cat for who knows how long.

"Exactly how long after I left did you perform this spell?" Jareth asked while poking at the burger.

"Hey! Don't touch my lunch! I haven't had a chance to eat anything and was really looking forward to my hamburger and soda." She reprimanded him.

Jareth chuckled and motioned her forward. "By all means enjoy your food, however the question has yet to be answered."

"It was about 5 minutes after you left" She told him but once she saw the scowl start to form on his face she quickly added "I was going to call you too when all this started to happen."

"Very well. Please tell me the series of events that lead up to these occurrences." He said.

"Well I was looking for food and when nothing looked appealing I thought about how good a hamburger would be. I felt my fingers tingle and I shook my hand and a plate with a hamburger appeared. At first I thought it was from you, but when the same tingling happened when I wanted a Dr. Pepper I saw sparks come from my fingers. When I shook my hand once again suddenly there was my drink. I was going to call you right away, then I decided to quickly write down what had happened so I wouldn't forget. After I added this to my list and was walking back to the table I got a little distracted." it was here that Sarah stopped talking and began eating.

"What distracted you?" Jareth asked.

"Oh it was nothing important, I just started thinking about some things." She said.

"And what things were you thinking about?" Jareth asked. Her reluctance to answer peaked his interest.

"I was actually thinking about you and how you can change your form." Sarah finally admitted while blushing.

"I see. Well that would explain not only your transformation but the lovely shade now coloring your cheeks." He said, his grin growing as her blush deepened.

"Do you think of me often?"

Sarah was about to answer his question when she felt like someone was whispering to her. She knew it was only the two of them in the room and neither one of them was speaking at the time.

Jareth was still grinning at her and was thinking of baiting her again. He wanted to see if he could get her to admit to any feelings she might be harboring towards him. If what the Labyrinth said was true and she had really wanted to stay in the underground she must have some reason as to why. Sure he knew she loved the fantasy and irregularity of the place, but that couldn't be the only reason she wanted to stay. He was going to try to trick her into admitting something about it when she gave him a grin of her own.

Sarah was going to try to answer once more but heard the same whispering again. However, this time she could understand what was being said. She even recognized the voice. She could hear Jareth's voice contemplating getting her to say something more about why she was thinking about him. It surprised her when he mentioned the Labyrinth saying she wanted to stay in the underground. She hadn't told anyone about that. She then heard him say something about trying to trick her into admitting any feelings she might have towards him. She grinned at him when she realized he wasn't actually speaking. His mouth wasn't moving and he wasn't even making any gestures to give anything away. She was hearing his thoughts. 'Perfect' she thought 'now he can't trap me with his words again. I will be able to know his true intention.'

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She told him. A small chuckle rising to her throat at the look of confusion on Jareth's face.

"Do what?" He inquired.

"Try to get me to admit something that I have no intentions of admitting at this time." She answered him.

For the moment Jareth disregarded the fact that she knew what he was going to do and instead focused on what she said.

"So you do have things to admit to me. Things that you have not yet accepted hmm?" Jareth said his pointed teeth showing. He hadn't planned on getting that type of confession. Sure he thought she would blush more and maybe confess to finding him attractive, but to say that she had something to admit to him, something that she was still struggling with _that_ was something he could look forward to.

Sarah blushed some more. Oh he was good. She reminded herself to never forget who she was dealing with. He was a King that was used to dealing with tricky goblins and conniving fae. Of course he would find hidden meaning in her answer. How could she let anything like that slip? It was hard enough to have him around her all of the time and conceal from him the confusion she was feeling. She knew she had a crush on him since the first time she read the book, but these new feelings that had started to form since he appeared in her life again was something she was not ready to admit. 'Dang it, I have to be more careful of what I say and what he can interpret out of it' She thought.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you are talking about Goblin King." She said in as much of a carefree manor as she could and finished eating her food.

Jareth just chuckled softly at her reply. 'Don't worry precious Sarah, you will accept your feelings towards me in no time at all. It is an occasion I am greatly looking forward to.' He thought.

Sarah heard what he said, or thought, and had to repress a smirk. He had no idea she could hear him plan. This was one power that would come in handy.

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review :)


	12. Chapter 12

But What No One Knew

**Standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing but my idea for this story, so please don't steal it.

Over the course of the next couple years Sarah worked on perfecting her magic with Jareth's help. She managed to learn to control her transformations, and she still had not told Jareth about her mind reading capabilities. She was surprised to learn that it was only his mind she could read. She still hadn't figured out how to control the glow that enveloped her when she smiled, but that was the least of her concerns. One aspect that she could not get a grip on, much to Jareth's aggravation, was conjuring crystals. Jareth tried to show her how it was done. He made crystal after crystal, but Sarah still could not manage to produce anything. He had gone so far as to exhaust himself magically and had to use what little he could access to transport himself back to the underground to rejuvenate his powers. It was during one of these trips that Sarah decided to try her hand at transportations.

She remembered Jareth telling her once that it was all about picturing your destination clearly in her minds eye, pulling all of your power snuggly around you then making yourself go to where you want to go. He refused to let her try, saying that if she couldn't conjure a simple crystal something as complicated as transporting herself magically would be a disaster. Jareth had obviously forgotten who he was speaking to, and by telling Sarah that she shouldn't even attempt it was just as good as giving her an explicit invitation.

"OK, where do I want to go first?" Sarah asked herself. "Well I better try somewhere in this cottage first." She decided.

She focused on the living room. She pictured the stone fireplace and mantel with the assortment of crystals Jareth put there to motivate her. She saw the sofa and large area rug with its geometric pattern as clearly as if she was already standing in the room. Once she was satisfied she could concentrate on her destination she started to pull her magic closer to herself. She started to feel a warmth that she associated with her magic envelop her body and with a little nudge she left the place she was standing. She opened her eyes, which she just noticed she had closed, and was ecstatic to find herself in the living room.

"Too complicated my butt!" Sarah excitedly shouted. "When will that arrogant fae ever learn to never underestimate me." She said. It was at that time she noticed the glitter scattered all around her. "Oh great, now I have to clean this up before Jareth comes back." She said out loud.

Many hours and swears later Sarah was still trying to remove the glitter that seemed glued to the surrounding area. If she was ever going to practice transporting herself any more she would first have to figure out how to stop glitterizing everything when she arrived. She threw down the scrub brush and decided to start practicing. 'Besides' she thought 'I can always blame it on Jareth, he's always leaving glitter everywhere.' She chuckled to herself and began to think of her next destination.

Jareth was gone for the whole day. He was once again exhausted by Sarah. He just couldn't figure out why she was unable to do one of the most simple acts of magic and conjure a crystal.

'Maybe the Labyrinth was mistaken and she did not turn into a fae.' He thought while lounging on his throne.

"No" He said out loud causing the little goblin sleeping by his leg to jump up and run towards the nearest chicken for safety.

"Its Sarah, and nothing to do with her is ever as simple as it seems."

He stood up and decided he was rejuvenated enough and transported himself back to the cottage where his beloved awaited him.

Sarah had just transported herself back from Toby's room. He was unfortunately not at home, but the trip wasn't a total failure. When she arrived she noticed that if she concentrated enough she could stop the glitter residue that came when she appeared. It took more energy than she was used to using in regards to her magic, but it was worth it when she came back to the cottage and saw no glitter upon her arrival.

"YES!" She screamed and jumped around the room "I DID IT!"

She had just caught her breath from her screaming when Jareth appeared. She caught herself wearing a huge grin. Jareth was surrounded by glitter. 'He hasn't learned how to stop it like I have' her internal voice sang in a taunting manor.

Jareth conjured a crystal and dropped it to clean up the residual magic that inevitably accompanied transporting oneself by magic. He looked up and saw Sarah's grin.

"Why do you look like the cat that ate the canary?" He asked her "Did you finally conjure a crystal?" He questioned her, some excitement coloring his voice.

"Um… no, but I did learn how to do something else." Sarah told him "But I don't think it's the right time to show you." She finished.

"Why ever not?" He inquired. "If it has something to do with your magic you are not allowed to keep it from me." He told her but when he saw her start to frown he quickly added "For your own safety, of course."

"Of course." Sarah repeated in a sickly sweet voice.

Sarah decided that she would show him when the time was right, for now she wanted to focus on her crystals… or lack thereof.

Jareth sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that evening.

"Once more Sarah, I will explain it once more to you."

Sarah gave him another glare. It seemed that she had no shortage of those that night, and with each of Jareth's sighs her glare intensified.

Jareth saw her eyes glow in irritation. He ignored her aggravated look and raised his right hand before her.

"Concentrate on moving your magic towards your extended hand."

Sarah copied his actions and raised an eyebrow to let him know she already knew this part of the process.

"Good. Now I want you to focus on your palm. Feel it being slowly filled with your magic, it should begin to feel heavy the more magic you allow to coalesce there. Now give the feeling of that weight form. Picture it becoming hard and round. It should be smooth and cool to the touch. Now that you have the image of what form you want it to take force it to become such."

With the end of his, now well rehearsed, lesson Jareth was holding a perfect clear crystal. He looked over to Sarah and noticed she was holding… nothing.

Jareth sighed again.

"Enough!" Sarah screamed.

This reaction startled the usually calm King.

"I have had enough of your condescending remarks Jareth!" She started to yell at him. Before he could question her she continued.

"I know this should be easy for me now. I don't know why I can't do this "simple" bit of magic as you are so kind as to keep reminding me. I am trying my hardest and doing everything you say and I still end up with this." She waved her empty hand in front of him.

"I don't know what else I can do to make a freaking crystal, and I know you will not let me try anything else until I do, but you could be a little more supportive of my efforts and stop all of the sighing and pressure and let me try it on my own."

Sarah turned and sat down on the sofa with a graceful flop. It wasn't until she heard Jareth's confused words in her head that she realized what exactly she had given away.

Jareth stood stoically still as Sarah yelled at him. At first he didn't know what she was talking about. He never said anything negative to her about her lack of progress in conjuring crystals. He knew his sighing got on her nerves but it was either sighing to express his frustration or say out loud what was on his mind. Since the things he thought weren't always of the nice variety she kept those comments to himself and released a sigh. It wasn't until she mentioned the part of him referring to making a crystal as "simple" magic that he realized he never said that to her. He didn't want to discourage her so he purposely kept from saying that comment aloud. It was a comment he repeated to himself after almost every one of her failed attempts. Yet here she was berating him for something he only thought of. That's when he came to the startling conclusion that Sarah had somehow heard what he was thinking. It all started to make sense. All of her little smiles she would give him when he had said nothing to her. The questions she answered for him before he asked. The way it seemed she was one step ahead of him when he tried to play a prank on her. All of this time she was reading his thoughts. She was reading his thoughts and made no mention of this new capability to him. She had kept this important manifestation of her new and unstable magic from him! The more he thought about it and about the many things he had thought, things that he would never say to her, things he never wanted her to know, the angrier he became. How dare she enter the sanctity of his mind for her own perverse pleasure! How dare she not tell him so the proper safeguards could be put in place to protect his privacy! He looked at Sarah sitting on the sofa and saw the guilt written plainly on her face. He couldn't stand to be in the same room with her and be reminded of her deception a moment longer. He figured since she could hear his thoughts and he had no desire to speak to her at that moment he just gave her a frightening glare.

'Well, since you were able to hear everything that has passed through my thoughts and deemed them inconsequential or even humorous I see no reason for my continued presence. I have nothing further to say to you Sarah.' Jareth thought with as much venom he could infuse them with and vanished before she could utter a single syllable.

He arrived in his chambers and collapsed onto his bed. He couldn't believe Sarah would keep such important information from him. Suddenly he sat straight up. She heard everything he thought about her… everything he felt about her. She heard it and didn't have the decency to respond to any of it. It was as if she just didn't … care. Jareth felt the overpowering weight of depression crush him like an insect. He couldn't believe he felt they were making progress in their relationship. He thought they actually had a relationship. He was such an idiot to be so blissfully content in her presence to be blinded by the fact that she was being so deceitful. He couldn't believe he let his guard down so much around her.

"Well never again" he resolved "She can figure things out on her own, and until she can come up with an outstanding apology that's how she can stay… on her own." with that said Jareth fell back into the softness of his bed and decided to stay there until the pain in his chest stopped.

But what he didn't know was that Sarah had not heard what his feelings were concerning her. He had no idea that his thoughts had to be firmly formed in his head with the intent to cause her some form of mischief, distress, or even pain for her to hear them. How could he have known it was a form of self defense the magic inside her deemed necessary to deal with the temperamental Goblin King. If Jareth had known that he never would have left Sarah alone, in the woods, with no mode of transportation, without any supplies, no way to contact anyone, sitting on the sofa… crying.

I am so sorry this chapter took forever for me to post. The holidays threw me for a loop and to top it off I received as a gift from a conniving goblin a poorly wrapped case of writers block. (and even after I gave him a nice wooden box to keep his most prized treasure… his booger collection.) Luckily I convinced Wal-mart to exchange the gift for a nice bottle of inspiration and a delicious box of determination. Now I will get this story finished :)

Thank you to those who have stuck with this story from the beginning and for all of you who left me reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

But What No One Knew

**Standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing but my idea for this story, so please don't steal it.

He left… He just left. This kept repeating over and over in Sarah's mind while she was curled up on the couch sobbing. He mentally chastised her for keeping him in the dark about her "abilities" and he left. She couldn't believe it! Sarah took a deep breath and tried to pull herself together.

"Ok, what's said is said and no amount of crying will change that" She told herself out loud.

She wiped her watery eyes with the palms of her hands and sat upright. She knew it was a little deceitful of her to keep something like this manifestation of her magic a secret from him, but come on, it's not like it was anything dangerous. She could understand his anger if he found out she had transported herself without his consent. In fact she knew he would be livid when he found out that she did it in spite of his direct command not to. Now that would be a tongue lashing she wouldn't soon forget, but to mentally "yell" at her for keeping what was in her mind to herself even though he was not able to, how was that her fault? Ok so maybe she shouldn't have used his thoughts against him, she conceded. 'It was self-preservation though' she thought. After all of the times he tried to sneak up on her to startle her into changing into her other form before she knew how to control it, well that was uncalled for and it was in her best interest to sneak up on him first. She lightly giggled to herself and watched her arms start to shimmer some.

"Ok that was funny the first time I turned it around on him like that and he became a disgruntled ball of feathers." She said out loud while bringing her hand up to her mouth to try to stifle mirthful sound she was making. It was only after she realized she was trying to hide her laughter that the sadness hit her once again. Why was she trying to hide her merriment when there was no one there to hide it from? She dropped her hand and her skin immediately dulled to its original pallor. It was then she started to feel a new emotion take hold and begin to grow.

"Fine if he wants to act childish because I had the ability to thwart his pranks than he can just stay away until he can grow up!" She sternly said. Feeling a little better she stood up and raised her arms out and lifted her head to the heavens and screamed:

"YOU HEAR ME OH MIGHTY GOBLIN KING? DON'T COME BACK! YOU MADE ME A PROMISE AND HAVE BROKEN IT. YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! YOU SWORE YOU WOULD STAY BY MY SIDE! IF YOU'RE GOING TO LET A LITTLE THING LIKE MY MAGIC, MAGIC THAT YOUR LABYRINTH GAVE ME, GET IN THE WAY OF KEEPING THAT PROMISE YOU CAN JUST STAY WHEREVER YOU HAVE DISSAPEARED TO!"

After getting all of that off her chest Sarah crumpled once again onto the sofa. She felt a little better, but worse at the same time. She decided she wasn't in the mood to try working on her magic at the moment and thought a nap sounded much better. 'Maybe he just needed some time to cool off' she thought to herself while walking to her room. 'He'll be back in no time' she assured herself and crawled into bed.

But what no one knew was that the words screamed by Sarah in a fit of rage had magic laced into them. Magic that once spoken would keep until she personally lifted them.

Jareth was lying on his bed trying to get himself under control. He was still angry at Sarah for purposely keeping him in the dark about her mental abilities, especially after he specifically told her he was to be informed about any new ways her magic manifests itself. He suddenly sat up and a small chuckle left his lips.

"Of course she didn't tell me" He said to himself "I told her to tell me everything, but why would she give up such a power? Especially a power to give her an advantage over me." He decided to take the rest of the day to relax and concentrate on putting up the proper blocks in his mind to prevent her from reading his thoughts further. He would just let her think about her deception and he would graciously accept her apology on the morrow. With his plans set in place he attempted to get out of his bed when he heard a horrific yelling pierce the sanctity of his bed chambers.

"YOU HEAR ME OH MIGHTY GOBLIN KING? DON'T COME BACK! YOU MADE ME A PROMISE AND HAVE BROKEN IT. YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! YOU SWORE YOU WOULD STAY BY MY SIDE! IF YOU'RE GOING TO LET A LITTLE THING LIKE MY MAGIC, MAGIC THAT YOUR LABYRINTH GAVE ME, GET IN THE WAY OF KEEPING THAT PROMISE YOU CAN JUST STAY WHEREVER YOU HAVE DISSAPEARED TO!"

Of course Sarah would have something to say on his hasty departure. Not to mention the thoughts he left her with. That was one of the reasons he left so quickly, he didn't want to give her the chance to have the last word.

"Alas," he thought "it seems once again I have taken her strong will for granted." It appeared that nothing would keep Sarah's will from being known. She had projected her voice (loudly at that) all the way to the underground. Not only was that a feat of magical skill he hadn't expected from her at this time, but she sent it directly to him.

"Impressive" he murmured to no one in particular. He once again attempted to get out of his bed when he realized he couldn't.

In her angry words Sarah had inadvertently put a spell on him. (He wanted to think it was inadvertent because otherwise she would be in a world of trouble when he got out of it.) When she screamed that he was to stay wherever he disappeared to that's what he was forced to do. How was she to know that he went to his bed after leaving?

He tried once again to get off of his bed, but every time he tried it was like a strong magnet pulled him back onto it. After only managing to stand on the floor next to his bed only once (and that took a lot of effort to achieve) he resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. At first Jareth thought it was a spell that would fade with Sarah's anger, so he thought he would be stuck for a couple days maximum. However when the days turned to weeks he began to slightly panic. He immediately summoned one of his assistants and told them to send all of his work and meals to his chambers and to notify him of any problems that occur within his kingdom. He then notified one of his trusted advisors to temporarily handle any disputes and runners until he was released from this enchantment.

To his credit his advisor didn't laugh at his kings' predicament or betray his trust by spreading the news that the mighty Goblin King was once again done in by a girl. He liked his body just the way it was, alive.

After about 4 weeks and unrelenting research Jareth concluded that he was without a doubt "stuck" in his bed. He didn't know what kind of enchantment was woven into Sarah's words, but most unfortunate for him it was one that only she could undo. To top it off he was unable to contact her either.

Once the anger at his predicament wore off the anxiety set in. It finally struck him that Sarah was right. He did break his vow and he left her because of something she had no control over. He left her and he left her in the most remote of locations with no way to leave and no means to contact anyone for assistance. He didn't even recall seeing a mirror in the cabin. No, now that he thought about it he had purposely omitted mirrors to stop Sarah's annoying friends like that Hogbrain from dropping in to see her. Sarah, to her credit, didn't seem to mind the lack of mirrors. She didn't need to see her face, it was always perfect, and her hair didn't even need brushing, so the missing mirrors didn't bother her. It was then that Jareth knew he had put her in a bad position. Ok he knew she could conjure food and clothing with her magic but she was still stuck there. She didn't know where she was, so she had no way of knowing which way to walk to find the nearest city. She hadn't learned how to transport herself so that was out and she had not succeeded in forming a working crystal. Without a mirror or a functioning crystal she had no way of calling upon his subjects for aide. Yet here he was "glued" to his bed and unable to help her.

He was starting to become frantic. He called upon the Labyrinth to aide him, but he neglected to specify what he needed aide with, so the Labyrinth did what it deemed necessary.

The Labyrinth saw its King starting to come apart with worry for Sarah. It knew of the enchantment she unknowingly placed on him and decided the only thing that would help its King was to take a break. Take a break from the worry and stress until the time that his predicament was resolved. So it did the only thing it thought would help, it put its King to sleep. The goblins had everything under control (well as under control as it ever was in the underground) and the King's advisor was well suited to handle any summons that occurred in his absence. The Labyrinth knew it was a short term solution, (it still needed its King) but it was a solution that would help its King in the long run. After all how much good could a King do when he was coming apart at the seams with regret and worry?


	14. Chapter 14

But What No One Knew

**Standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing but my idea for this story, so please don't steal it.

Sarah awoke the next morning feeling physically refreshed, but emotionally drained. She made herself a quick breakfast and planned what she would do with her day. She didn't plan on Jareth making an appearance that day. She knew he would need a couple of days at least to calm down. She wanted to take a break, she though she deserved one. After all the past 2 years were all about her training her magic and controlling what abilities she knew she could do. It took her almost that first whole year to learn to control her transformations. Any time she would get startled or think too deeply about something she would find herself in her "other" form. She didn't think being a cat was too bad, but when she started feeling the urge to investigate the scratching coming from the walls from the field mice that's when she decided she needed to get a better grasp on the ability. There was no way she was going to eat live mice if she could help it. She also thought it was intriguing that her other form was feline while Jareth's was a bird. She couldn't wait for the day she could catch him unaware in his owl form when she was a cat. That would be a fun day indeed.

Sarah smiled slightly then shook her head to clear her mind. "No" she said to herself "I need to figure out how to make a crystal so when Jareth comes back I can shove it in his smug face." With her agenda set she finished her meal and got started.

After 4 weeks of unrelenting practice, and no sign of the glittery Goblin King, Sarah was only marginally closer to producing a perfect crystal. Well at least they weren't appearing as misshapen or an ugly yellow color any longer. "Hey" she said to encourage herself "at least I'm making something at all!"

She didn't know why Jareth hadn't shown up yet. At first she thought he was trying to motivate her to make a crystal on her own since his "encouraging" was ineffective, but after the weeks came and went and she still hadn't seen a single wisp of a feather she knew he was not keeping tabs on her. This realization upset her deeper than she thought it would. Did he really mean that much to her?

Sarah sat down on the ledge of the living room window and looked outside. It was a beautiful day out and she was tired of being cooped up inside the cottage alone. She had transported herself to Toby's room, but unfortunately every time she did he was not at home. She left him notes but had a sneaking suspicion that Karen had found them and was purposely keeping Toby away from the house. She probably sent him to her mother's again. Sarah left out a pathetic sigh and decided to make herself a picnic lunch and spend the day outside thinking about her current situation. Maybe the magic of nature would help her sort her thoughts and feelings about a certain King out.

With her plan in mind she went to the kitchen and conjured everything she thought she would need. It came easily to her now to simply visualize what items she needed and make them appear. 'So much easier than shopping' she jokingly thought to herself. She hadn't tried to conjure anything to complex yet though. While walking out the door she wondered if she should try to make a bike or some kind of simply mode of transportation. She didn't know much about cars other than what she thought looked good, so making one of those appear was out of the question. Come to think about it she hadn't really paid much attention to how a bicycle worked either.

"Well there goes that plan" she grumbled. "Well come on feet, let's go find somewhere to figure out this conundrum I'm faced with" with that said Sarah walked off the porch and into the nearby forest.

After walking for a couple of hours Sarah found a quiet little stream with a shady tree to set up her picnic at. She spread out the blanket and gently sat down to take in the sights around her. The streams trickling flow was like a lullaby to her ears and the gentle creaking of the branches above her head in the wind soothed her. Before she knew it she was drifting off to sleep.

Sarah found herself in the same room she saw Jareth in when everything started 2 years ago. She looked upon the bed and was startled to find him sleeping with numerous books surrounding him. She walked closer to the bed to get a better look at him. He looked fine. She thought something must have been wrong with him, something that would have kept him from coming back to her. She was about to get really angry when she noticed the deep dust gathering around his bed. It looked like no one had stepped on the floors for weeks. She bent down to get a better look and noticed his boots were unceremoniously dropped on the floor and they too were covered with a thick layer of dust. Knowing the immaculately groomed Goblin King like she did Sarah knew there must be something wrong for his pristine boots to be in such a state. At that moment the bed shifted and Sarah held in her gasp and stood straight up in a flash. She was afraid she had been caught by Jareth. She let out the breath she had been holding when she noticed he had simply rolled over and was still asleep. She decided she had been there long enough and allowed her spirit to return to where she was currently resting.

Sarah awoke from her nap with more questions, and here she thought she would come outdoors to help her find answers to the ones she already had.

'Well first things first' she thought, 'I need to figure out where I stand with the Labyrinth's King.' She fished out a sandwich from her packed basket and began to eat while pondering the feelings of abandonment she felt after Jareth's departure. She was trying to figure out why it hurt her so much more that she hadn't seen him in 4 weeks than the fact that she hadn't seen her family in over 2 years. At first she thought it was because she was still a little upset that her father had cast her off so easily when she was undergoing her changes. Then she thought it was because Jareth had been there for her in her time of need and cared for her. He was her teacher and provider and she realized her best friend. Sarah hadn't had a real friend before. Sure Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo were her friends, but her friendship with Jareth was different. It was special, dearer to her heart. The more she thought about it the more she realized he had rapidly become her entire world. He was there for her from the moment she rose in the morning to the time she retired at night. He was her rock when she was upset and made her laugh. He provoked her and challenged her and always brought the best out of her.

Sarah felt something wet on her cheek and thought at first it was raining, but after looking up and not seeing any storm clouds she realized she was crying. She smiled brightly at her realization. She was in love the Jareth. She couldn't help herself she was so overcome with joy that she started to laugh out loud. Her immense happiness caused her to light up like the mid-day sun. All she could see was a brilliant white light surrounding her. She took some deep breaths and tried to calm down. It was so much harder to calm down from being so happy than it was from being sad. It took a couple of hours before her skin was back to normal.

"First things first" Sarah said to herself "I need to get this glowing thing under control before I can even think about going anywhere."

Sarah had planned on training her magic herself, but first she wanted to gain more knowledge about how things worked in her world so she could conjure things properly. 'Who knows maybe these things would come in handy in the underground.' She thought. If she was going to accomplish the things she wanted to before going to Jareth again she would need help. In order to get that help she would need to go into the city, and there was no way she was going to waltz into the city looking like a firefly every time she smiled.

Sarah quickly gathered up her picnic and transported herself back to the cottage. She was going to figure out this glowing thing as fast as she could. With Jareth around he always told her not to worry about it. That he enjoyed seeing her glow when she was happy. After saying something like that to her it made her feel it was unnecessary to find a way to control it. Now, however, it was very necessary to find a way to control it if she was ever going to accomplish what she wanted to if she was going to get back to Jareth.

It was thinking about all of those little things that she missed that he had said or did that made her think he had feelings for her too. All of those little looks and nice little complements that she took for granted in thinking it was just in his nature to be such a flirt. Looking back at it all now she was stunned to realize he was, in his own way, telling her how he felt about her. 'Well they say hind sight is 20/20' Sarah thought. She was going to make sure that Jareth knew, without any shadow of a doubt, how she felt about him whenever she next saw him. She could hardly wait!

She decided to just jump right in to training her body to contain her happiness by watching some hilarious comedies on the TV Jareth had graciously conjured during her first month at the cabin.

After watching all of the funny movies that were at her disposal, and paying close attention to how her glow receded when she was done laughing, Sarah thought she might have a way to keep herself from looking so radiant when joyous. She noticed that when she was done laughing she subconsciously started thinking of something else, something not related to being happy. It wasn't necessarily something sad she had to think of, just something that wasn't particularly funny. She tried thinking of a book, a plain boring book, and started to smile. She looked down at her arms and was pleased to see no glow.

"Ok, so all I have to get used to doing is thinking about something else when I want to smile or laugh. That sounds easy enough." Sarah said out loud.

She put her theory to the test and re-watched one of the funniest comedies she had. Throughout the entire movie Sarah kept thinking about non-related things while still enjoying the film. It worked. Sarah's skin didn't glow once and she was still able to fully enjoy the hilarity of the movie.

"Well that took less time than I thought." Sarah said. It was then she realized the late hour and decided to get some rest. She had a big day tomorrow. She had to get into the city and find some place to stay while she learned all that she could as fast as she could so she could go to Jareth.

But what no one knew was while Sarah was training her mind and emotions, and making plans for her immediate future, Jareth was sleeping. It was no normal slumber. He was sleeping an enchanted sleep placed upon him by the Labyrinth in order to preserve his mind and emotional wellbeing. So while Sarah accomplished her goals in as quickly a manor as was possible, the Goblin King slept in a dreamless state completely unaware of the passage of time around him.


	15. Chapter 15

But What No One Knew

**Standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing but my idea for this story, so please don't steal it.

Sarah arose with the sun the next morning feeling excited and nervous. While she slept she hatched a plan of how to travel into the city. She decided she would just transport herself to Toby's room and sneak out of the house before anybody in her family noticed she was ever there. From her father's house she could easily walk into the nearby city and search for a place to live and a means to obtain money.

With her plan fully formed Sarah ate a small breakfast (she was too excited to eat anything big), took a quick shower, and packed an overnight bag. She took a few deep breaths to center herself in order to transport to her brother's room and with a thought of her destination she was gone.

Sarah arrived in Toby's room, and like all of the other times before it was empty. She quietly walked to the door and slowly opened it up a crack; just enough to stick half of her head out, and peeked down the hall. To her great relief the hallway was empty. She opened the door the rest of the way and walked out. She started to approach what used to be her room and decided to see what had happened to it. She opened her old bedroom door and with mild disgust she found that it had been transformed to a scrapbooking room for Karen. It wasn't the fact that her room was no longer hers that upset her, it was the piles of photos scattered across the desk that did. They were family photos. Family photos with her image removed. She recognized each and every photo on the desk, and knew when it was taken and how it originally looked. In each of those photos she was now obviously missing from them.

"Looks like Karen had been introduced to photo shop since I've been away" Sarah scoffed to herself quietly.

She looked at the waste basket and found all of the original photos thrown away. She shook her head and turned to leave the room. Before Sarah got to the door though she stopped and looked at the old photographs again.

"If I'm getting erased out of my family's memory there is no reason why I can't take these with me." She said with conviction. "It's not like they will miss them anyway."

She conjured a folder and proceeded to place all of her beloved memories the photos had captured in it. She even kept the ones with Karen in them. 'The goblins might need something to aim their spitballs at' she joking thought. Once all of the photos were salvaged she put the folder in her bag and left the room.

Sarah walked down the stairs and into the foyer. It was obvious that no one was inside the house when she saw the answering machine blinking, alerting the owners that the tape was full. She guessed the whole family left not long after her first visit to Toby's room.

"Oh well" Sarah sighed then tuned to the front door and left her childhood home.

She continued down the familiar road and into the city. While walking Sarah thought it would be best to find somewhere to work so she could afford someplace to live. She knew how to conjure money but thought it dishonest to do so. If she was going to keep her morals after she went to the underground she was not going to let them slip now.

Sarah picked up a discarded newspaper and looked in the classifieds. She found a lot of job openings but nothing that she was qualified to do. She threw the newspaper back into the trash can when a flashing light just ahead of her caught her attention. It was a now hiring sign blinking at the town's new bookstore. A smile started to appear on Sarah's face, but before her skin started to illuminate she quickly thought of something unrelated to prevent any unwanted glances from the passersby.

As Sarah started to walk towards the bookstore a brief second of doubt went through her mind. 'What if someone recognizes me?' she thought, before she halted her steps she reasoned with herself 'No I doubt any one will recognize me. I never had any friends, and even though this is my hometown I no longer resemble the girl I once was. I don't think my family would even notice it was me.' With her resolve strengthened she continued to walk to the store.

She knew she didn't look like your average 18 year old. In fact she didn't really look like your average anything. She looked like she just stepped out of a fantasy movie and put on some "average" clothes when she should have been draped in the finest silks. Her ethereal beauty enchanted the men who passed her. They stopped in whatever they were doing and started with their mouths agape and lust in their eyes. The women Sarah passed however eyed her with either envy or admiration. Sarah paid them no attention. She was used to being mindful of her surroundings (a lesson she learned in the ever changing Labyrinth), but not of the people she was around. After all when you are ignored by everyone for your entire life you start to feel invisible. It was this feeling of invisibility that allowed Sarah to walk into the bookstore with her head held high and make a bee line for the counter. Any other person in her position would have hung their head in embarrassment, but not Sarah. She commanded the attention of all in the store by her mere presence when she walked to the small girl at the register. Sarah smiled and politely asked for an application.

There was a little bit of hesitation from the petite cashier when she reached for the paper, but she shook herself out of it and returned the breathtakingly exotic woman's smile with one of her own. Sarah graciously took the form and proceeded to fill it out effortlessly. Sarah decided to put a different name on the application, it would do her no good if her name was recognized but she was not. She decided to keep her first name as it was and write a different last name. She could conjure any form of ID if she needed to. After only a second in thought she slightly smirked and wrote in the last name King. In only a couple of minutes the form was completed and handed back to the girl. In looking over the application she noted the woman's name.

"Thank you Ms. King, I will give this to the manager right away." With that said the girl, who Sarah learned was named Vanessa, darted through the doors behind her to fetch the manager. Sarah only had to wait a few moments before an elderly woman appeared from behind the doors followed eagerly by a smiling Vanessa.

Sarah quickly appraised the two females before her. Before either of them spoke, which they did the moment they approached the desk, Sarah had their faces filed away in her mind. The older woman was short and hunched in her advanced age. She had gray hair pulled back in a loose bun. Her face was wrinkled with laugh lines and her eyes sparkled with thinly veiled mischief. Sarah liked her immediately.

Vanessa was only a head taller than the old woman. She had long, dark, wavy hair that was held out of her face by a pencil twisted through it. She had bright; dark brown eyes that shown with her excitement. She was thin and looked like she had a dancer's body.

It was when the two of them were standing side by side that Sarah caught the resemblance between the two. They were obviously related.

"Hello Ms. King" the elderly woman said "My name is Sophia; I believe you have just met my granddaughter Vanessa." She said indicating the girl next to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Sarah responded politely.

"I am very pleased by your interest to work here." Sophia said. "We have had that sign on our door for at least a year now and have had no applicants." She smiled at Sarah.

"I am sure you would be the perfect addition to our little family here." Sophia told Sarah "When can you start?"

Sarah was thrilled that she had found a place to work in such a short amount of time. She knew she was going to like working here.

"I can start right now if you like." Sarah told the woman.

Sophia chuckled at her response, "That will not be necessary, but if you could come in tomorrow to help with the inventory that would be greatly appreciated." She said.

At Sarah's nod of approval Sophia felt prompted to ask Sarah something else.

"Have you a place to stay child?" She asked.

Sarah affirmed that she did but that she was looking for someplace closer to the city.

Sophia's eyes crinkled and a wide partially toothed grin broke across her face.

"How would you like to live in the apartment about this store?" Sophia inquired.

Sarah couldn't believe her luck. "That sounds wonderful."

Sophia led Sarah up the steps accessed through the back doors and up to the apartment.

"I must warn you" Sophia started to say "It needs a little work. The last person to rent this place was over 5 years ago."

Sarah wasn't afraid of staying in a fixer upper, in fact she found she rather liked the idea. 'I could work on my magic and use it to fix up the place' she thought.

Sophia proceeded to tell Sarah that the rent would be automatically deducted from her earnings and that anything in the bookstore would be at her disposal. She offered to send someone to help Sarah settle in and move her stuff, but Sarah dismissed the idea and politely told her she would rather do it herself.

After Sophia left to tend to the store Sarah explored her surroundings. The apartment wasn't extravagant but it wasn't a small studio apartment either. It had a fully functional kitchen lined with dark wood cabinets and beige tile countertops. The floors, once cleaned, appeared to be a light colored wood. Off to the side of the kitchen was the dining area. It was a small space with a colorful hanging light. A small table would be needed in order to complete the room, but Sarah could easily conjure one of those. The living room was by far the largest room in the apartment. It had dark carpeting and white walls. Sarah ventured into the bedroom that was accessed through the living room. It was large enough for her to stay in comfortably by herself. It was painted in a soft gray color and the floor was a dark, almost black, colored tile. The bathroom attached to her room had a garden tub and stand up shower. Overall the place was nice and only needed a good cleaning. She started to get excited thinking about the different pieces of furniture she could conjure for the place. She placed her bag in the nearby closet and decided to let Sophia know she was going to get her belongings.

Sarah found an empty ally and stood behind the forgotten dumpster in order to transport herself back to the cottage.

Once she arrived back to the cottage, sans glitter, she started to manually pack some boxes with what she wanted to take. She thought about just making the boxes fill by using her magic, but she didn't want to become too reliant on it. Why should she use her magic for everything if she was just as capable to do it herself?

After everything she wanted to take was packed Sarah looked at the mantel with its assortment of perfect crystals Jareth had made for her. She walked to them and gently picked each one up, careful not to leave a single mark on them, and gingerly placed them in the box with her treasured items. A sad smile graced her lips for a second before she felt a tear run down her cheek. She looked around the cottage that she shared with Jareth for 2 years. She couldn't believe she was going to leave this place. She doubted it would remain after she left either. It was created especially for them to stay while Sarah trained, and since neither of them would be staying there any longer it no longer had a purpose. She committed every detail of the cabin to her memory. With a whispered "Goodbye" Sarah picked up her boxes and transported herself back to the alley.

Sarah got the apartment in order in record time, with a little help from her magic of course, and settled in for the night. She encouraged herself to be diligent and complete what she wanted to here, and not get distracted. Sarah was going to practice her magic and learn all that she could before attempting to transport herself to the underground and its irritating King. She let a small defeated sigh pass her lips.

"An irritating King that I happen to be in love with" She whispered before falling asleep.

But what no one knew was that the Labyrinth was watching Sarah and decided to give her a little encouragement itself. While Sarah slept a light shimmering started to come out of her closet; a little gift for its future Queen.

I want to thank all of you that have watched this story and been so patient with me while I have been writing it. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! It always brightens my day when I log on and see that I have reviews waiting to be read. I am going to wrap this story up soon, hopefully within the next few chapters. I just wanted to once again say Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read my story. :)

Reviews are always deeply appreciated and they encourage me to post more chapters ;)


	16. Chapter 16

But What No One Knew

**Standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing but my idea for this story, so please don't steal it.

The days flew by and before she knew it Sarah had been working at the little bookstore and living in the apartment above it for almost 2 years.

She couldn't believe time had gone by so fast, and if she didn't know better she would have thought Jareth was manipulating it again. It was the morning after her first night in the apartment that she was surprised by her friends piling out of her closet. She had yet to conjure much more than a bed to sleep in so she knew the full length gilded mirror hanging from her closet door certainly had not come from her.

Hoggle stood up first and dusted himself off before staring at her with his mouth open. It was Sir Didymus who spoke to her first.

"My Lady? Canst it really be thee?" He asked his nose twitching trying to pick up a scent.

"Tis I good Sir" Sarah replied with a large smile.

"Sawra… Sawra pwetty" Ludo simply said.

"Well put dear brother" Sir Didymus concurred "My Lady is even more breathtaking than my beauteous home at sunset."

Sarah tried not to laugh at the compliment. After all how beautiful could the Bog be? Her dear Sir Didymus also thought the air there was sweet and fragrant, so he must really love the place.

"So it looks like tha rat didn't harm ya none." Hoggle finally said once his mouth was finally able to function properly once more.

Sarah just smiled at him and crouched down with her arms open. It was an invitation to hug her and Hoggle may have been a coward, but his concern for her since Jareth left so long ago had left him worried sick. Without another word Hoggle ran towards Sarah's embrace. She enveloped her dear friend in her arms while Hoggle shook with relieved sobs.

"I thawt tha he did somin to yas, an when he didn come back ta gloat I feared ya wus dead." Hoggle finally said while trying to get himself under control.

"Jareth was nothing but a perfect gentleman" Sarah replied, ignoring the way Hoggle flinched when she said the Kings name. "He helped me when my family kicked me out and while my body was undergoing the changes you see before you he stayed by my side. He taught me how to use my magic, and…"

"Wait a minute" Hoggle interrupted her "Whut ya mean ya has magic? Only tha royal fae has magic."

Sarah didn't know how to respond. This was new information to her. What did that mean? Was she going to be a royal? It must be if only the royal fae had magic. What concerned her most was the way her heart leapt at the idea. She was excited! She knew she loved Jareth, but it never occurred to her that being with him included helping him rule. 'Great' she thought 'that's more stuff I have to learn about, politics'.

After explaining everything to her friends and I mean everything, and after waiting for the ranting from Hoggle to stop Sarah asked them about how they got into her apartment.

"It's not that I'm not happy to see you, and I did plan on making a mirror so I could call on you guys again, it's just that I didn't put that mirror there. It wasn't even there before I went to bed." Sarah questioned them.

"Allow me to answer thy quire My Lady" Sir Didymus said "I was tending to my chores when I felt something tugging me to go to my looking glass. Once I looked within its depths twas not mine own reflection that greeted me, twas the inside of this compartment. I walked through and found myself with my comrades in arms awaiting it seems for thee to release us from our confines." He finished with a satisfied nod.

"Ludo saw brother. Ludo follow. Ludo here wif Sarwa." Ludo simply said.

"Yeah same thin happened ta me." Hoggle gruffly added.

Sarah looked at the mirror, and while she didn't see anything out of the ordinary, she knew it wasn't what it seemed. She only hoped it was a gift from Jareth. Just thinking it might have come from him warmed her heart. She was starting to worry that he had forgotten about her. She hadn't heard from him in so long and hadn't seen him in her dreams since the time right after he left. She looked at her friends and decided to ask if they knew of anything that was happening with their King.

"So, how has Jareth been doing?"

"How shud we know" Hoggle practically yelled "Hes been here wit ya since he left 2 years ago." Hoggle looked around at her apartment and saw no sign of his royal glitterness anywhere. "Where is tha rat anyways?"

He sort of poofed out after he found out a manifestation of my magic that he didn't like, and I haven't seen him since.

"He has not made an appearance within the walls of the Labyrinth since he departed to be with thee either My Lady." Sir Didymus replied.

"King gone." Ludo supplied.

"That's strange" Sarah said "Who has been running things there in his absence?" She asked.

"The goblins." The trio responded.

The friends talked until Sarah looked at the clock. It was already getting late in the morning and she had told Sophia she would help with the inventory. She bid her friends farewell and promised them she would call after work. They said their good byes and disappeared through the mirror.

Since that day her friends visited her on a regular basis. She didn't even have to call them. She even got visited by some of the other denizens of the Labyrinth. After setting some house rules her apartment became quite the hangout.

Sarah, in the meantime, studied all the books about engineering she could get her hands on. She studied about fashion and design; she even studied the books provided to her by her friends from the Labyrinth. She decided that if she was going to live there it would do her some good to learn about the history there. She immersed herself in the laws and politics in the underground, she learned proper underground etiquette, and she even found the time to practice making a crystal.

It was on the eve of the 4th anniversary of her triumph in the Labyrinth that Sarah finally conjured a perfect crystal.

"YESS!" She screamed and jumped around her room. In her excitement she almost dropped it. She quickly cradled it in her hands and walked to the shelf displayed the ones Jareth had made. She couldn't tell the difference between them. She went to her room and found a small box and filled it with crate paper then nestled her first "official" crystal inside. This was going to be her gift to Jareth when she saw him again. That night Sarah slept peacefully. Her time in the aboveground was almost over and she would be returning to the only place that ever felt like home to her.

The next morning Sarah woke at the crack of dawn and started to quickly get ready. This was the day she would notify Sophia of her resignation, and thank her for all her help these past 2 years. She needed to pack her treasured belongings (only the ones that were irreplaceable, not the furniture) and send them with Hoggle to take to the underground. Then she planned on having a huge party to celebrate with her friends like they did after she solved the Labyrinth. She hoped Jareth would come, even if it was only sitting outside the window in his owl form like last time. Sarah rushed through her breakfast and headed downstairs to get the store ready for the business day. She straightened up the isles of books and dusted the shelves. Once the register was stocked with the starting amount she waited for Sophia.

Just like clockwork Sarah saw the hunched form of Sophia followed by Vanessa walking towards the front door. Sarah rushed to the door to let them in and immediately enveloped her newest friends in a tight embrace.

When she released them and saw the looks of concern in their eyes Sarah eased their worry and let them know that everything was fine. She informed them that she was finally able to save enough to go to the country her friend lived in. She thanked them for all that they did to help her and promised that she would keep in touch if at all possible. She apologized for the short notice and said that she had only just found out last night that she was finally able to go.

Both Sophia and Vanessa were saddened to hear that their dear friend was going to be leaving them, but they knew how important this trip was to Sarah. Since she first started working there she let them know it was going to be a temporary situation until she was prepared enough to leave. They, without knowing any better, assumed she meant until she was financially prepared. When they saw the amount of studying she was doing and the subjects she was studying they assumed the country she was going to was an unfortunate one and felt proud that their Sarah was going to help out. After a busy work day and tearful farewells Sarah went back upstairs to her apartment for the last time.

The packing was finished and her belongings were safely residing in Hoggle's hut, for the time being. Sarah had just moved the furniture around in her living room and conjured some snacks for the party. Before she knew it she was surrounded by all of the creatures she had met while in the underground. There were fiery body party getting tossed around like beach balls and confetti and streamers continuously falling from the ceiling. There was dancing and singing and just general merriment being had by all present.

It was nearing dawn when the party wrapped up. One by one all of her friends left through her mirror to go back to their homes in the underground. Sarah walked to the window, for what felt like the millionth time that night, and searched the skies and surrounding foliage for any sign that Jareth had made an appearance. Just like the previous years since his departure she found no indication that he was ever there.

Letting out a sigh Sarah walked away from the window. He didn't show. Sarah walked to her couch and flopped down onto her back. She started to think about all of the changes that she went through since her journey through the Labyrinth. She stretched her long arms and lean legs out along the couch and after feeling a satisfying crack from her back, brought her right hand in front of her face. She expertly twisted her wrist and suddenly she was holding a perfect, clear crystal orb. She let herself smirk a little and became lost in her thoughts.

She was ready to go back to the underground. She was ready to confront Jareth and give him a piece of her mind for his desertion then proceed to kiss him senseless. She was going to let him know that she missed him and that she was finally able to admit that she loved him. She smiled and was prepared to take a short nap before she left when she found she couldn't sleep yet.

There was one thing that kept nagging at the back of her mind however. The only loose end she had left to tie before she left for good. She had to at least try to see her family one more time and attempt to set the record straight. It was a vain hope but it was something she felt she had to do in order to feel any type of closure. She wanted to see Toby again and tell him she loved him and that she always would. She wanted to give him some way to contact her if he needed her and let him know she would always be watching him. She was going to give her father a hug and tell him she forgave him for his actions, however misguided they were. She would even thank Karen for the time that she took care of her, even if it was out of duty and not love. She would tell them her story of leaving to another country to start her life over and say her goodbyes.

With her mind set Sarah finally was able to let herself slip into a deep and restful sleep.

But what no one knew was at that moment Sarah's family finally returned to their house. Their extremely extended vacation was over and they had to restart their lives again. They had no idea that the next day would bring an unexpected visitor.

We're almost there, I see the light at the end of the tunnel. Once again I want to thank all of my readers, and of course all of my reviewers. Without you this story would never have gotten as far as it has, and I would be one sad little writer.

Thank you all and please be generous and leave reviews. :)


	17. Chapter 17

But What No One Knew

**Standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing but my idea for this story, so please don't steal it.

Sarah stood in front of her childhood home. This was the last thing she had to do before she would feel right about going to the underground. She looked at the two story white Victorian style house. Just beyond the porch steps she would be face to face with her Father and Step-Mother. She steeled her nerves and walked up the path to her old life.

Robert sat in his study looking over the bills that had begun to pile up since their departure. He couldn't believe he let Karen talk him into taking an extended vacation. He didn't even understand where her great desire to take one suddenly came from. He knew she went to Toby's room to put up his laundry and the next thing he knew she was acting overly energetic and saying she wanted to go on a vacation. She told him it would be good for him and for Toby to get out and see some of the state they lived in. She told him that he had been doing nothing but getting himself depressed because he did what any responsible father would do in regards to Sarah.

It was true that he had been drinking a little more than he usually did and he laughed a lot less since Sarah had been sent to a rehab facility. That first night after the nurse called was the worse. He cried for what seemed like hours and fought the feelings of loathing he had towards himself for sending his only daughter away. That night after he fell asleep he felt something warm surround him. It almost felt like someone was giving him a hug. He slowly started to feel the crushing resentment start to lift and somehow he got the feeling that Sarah would be ok. Since that night Robert thought he was handling things pretty well. He kept his eye out for any kind of bill from the facility that Sarah was staying at or even additional charges on his insurance bill. In fact he was looking through the mail when Karen came up with her vacation idea.

They packed up that day and Robert told his office he would be taking some time off for family reasons. There was no other way to word it. This vacation, according to Karen, was what they needed in order to keep their family together. They left as soon as they were packed and went to pick up Toby, who was visiting his Grandmother.

They went and spent time with the family members that they didn't usually get to see much of. They saw a few landmarks and went to a couple amusement parks and a zoo for Toby. After they had seen all that they could and were running low on funds Karen begrudgingly agreed it was time to go back home. Upon entering their house Karen rushed straight up to Toby's room. She came back to help with the bags a few minutes later. When questioned about it she claimed she thought she heard something up there.

Sarah knocked on the old door to her parents' home. After what felt like an eternity the door opened to show a startled Karen.

Karen quickly walked out of the door and gently closed it, so not to alert Robert about their visitor.

"What are you doing here?" Karen quietly but forcefully asked.

"I came to speak to my Father and to Toby." Sarah replied as calmly as she could.

"That is out of the question!" Karen stated. "I thought I made it clear that you are no longer welcome here!" She continued to say. "I want you to leave this house at once before you Father comes out here and finds you!" Her voice raised in volume with each word until she was almost screaming.

Sarah kept her face free of the emotions she was coursing with inside. It would not help her to lose her temper, especially now that she had magic and could cause some kind of disaster unintentionally. Right when Karen was to the point of screaming her last sentence and Sarah was going to reply someone was standing in the doorway.

"And why may I ask am I not supposed to see my Daughter?" A restrained voice said from behind Karen.

Sarah's Stepmother's face drained of color as she slowly looked over her shoulder.

"R-R-Rob-Robert" She managed to get out as she saw the look of anger on her husband's face.

"W-W-What are you doing here?" She cleverly added.

"Come inside" Robert said "The both of you, we have some things to clear up."

Sarah side stepped Karen and walked inside her old house. Karen slowly turned and crept past her obviously enraged husband and into the sitting area. Both Sarah and Karen sat away from the other with Robert standing with his hands balled in fist at his sides in front of them.

"Now I want an explanation on what has been going on between the two of you this instant." He said in a loud and commanding voice.

"Now dear you know what has been happening" Karen simpered "I did not want Sarah to interfere with Toby's wellbeing and with her addictions…"

"Enough!" Robert yelled. "I want to hear what has been going on from Sarah first."

He turned his attention away from his now trembling wife and towards his calm daughter.

"Sarah I want to know if you have been using any kind of drugs or illegal substances."

"I have not" Sarah told her Father. "and I cannot believe you would think so low of me to assume I have ever used anything like that."

Robert looked at Karen "Why did you tell me Sarah was taking drugs and have her sent to a hospital then a rehabilitation center?" He asked her.

It was obvious that Robert was trying not to yell anymore. He knew Toby was upstairs taking a nap and he didn't want his son to see any of this.

"There was no other explanation for her behavior Robert" Karen quickly defended "She had no reason to sleep as much as she did and for such a long time. She wasn't sick and when she woke up she acted like nothing had happened. What was I supposed to think?" Karen stole a quick glance towards Sarah. "I was only doing what I though was right to keep this family together and safe from those kinds of bad influences."

Karen noticed the change in Sarah's appearance. She jealously thought Sarah had spent the better part of the last 4 years in some sort of spa. Her hair was so shiny and her skin looked so healthy it practically glowed. She looked so fit and lean and so under control. She looked at her husband ready to defend her decision when Robert spoke to her again.

"What was the real reason you wanted to go on a vacation Karen?"

She was speechless. If she told him what she thought she saw in Toby's room so long ago she thought he would send _her _to the hospital, the mental ward. She looked at the restraint her husband had over his emotions and didn't know how much longer he could contain his anger. She finally gave a defeated sigh, and decided to tell him the truth.

"The day I suggested we leave I was headed up to Toby's room to put up some of his clean clothes. When I walked through his door I swore I saw Sarah looking around his room. Her back was to me and didn't seem to hear my approach so I quickly ducked out of the room. When I looked back in she was gone. I didn't want her to sneak in and do anything to Toby or us while we were sleeping. I didn't know what she was capable of while under the influence of whatever she was on. She left so quietly and left nothing disturbed so I knew that this wasn't the first time she had snuck into the house." Karen explained. She turned her now tearful eyes on her husband "I was scared Robert. I didn't want anything to happen to our family and could think of nothing else but to leave. I thought if we were gone long enough she would stop coming or eventually take care of herself and O.D." She sniffled and covered her face with her hands.

Robert's anger slightly dissipated at seeing his wife in this state. He never could stand to see a woman cry. He looked at Sarah to gauge her reaction to her stepmother's story and was shocked to see her laughing. It wasn't the laughing that shocked him though. He couldn't believe his eyes, Sarah his Sarah was glowing!

Sarah couldn't believe that she was caught in Toby's room. She was even more amazed by the ludicrous story that Karen gave. She rolled her eyes, like she would ever hurt her family. The more she heard about Karen's unfounded fears the more humor she found in it. Finally she covered her mouth and started laughing. She was so caught up in the ridiculousness of the whole situation that she forgot what happened if she showed any kind of joy without controlling herself. The stunned looks on her Father's face however quickly reminded her of it.

"Sarah…" Robert said while slowly approaching his now normal appearing daughter "what is going on?"

Sarah took a deep breath to prepare herself for whatever reaction they were going to have and decided to tell them the truth.

So sorry for the long wait before this update, and for the short chapter. I am trying to finish this story before I lose the inspiration. Thank you all so much for reading this and for the favs and alerts on this tale. I would really like to thank all of you that have reviewed or sent me IMs. It really helps to keep me motivated to finish this story. :)


	18. Chapter 18

But What No One Knew

**Standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing but my idea for this story, so please don't steal it.

… and I just couldn't bear to leave without saying goodbye." Sarah concluded.

She sat on the chair holding one of her crystals in her hands and watched the dumbfounded faces of her parents. She told them everything. Now she waited for their reactions.

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

Finally…

"You wished away My Baby!"

"You were living with a Man for Two Years!"

Karen and her Father yelled at the same time.

Sarah hid her amusement at their reactions. She decided to address Karen first.

"Yes and I am deeply sorry. I fought to get him back though, and I never meant to wish him away to begin with. I was a kid and didn't realize how much power words can have. I was a spoiled brat and acted rashly towards someone who did nothing to deserve it. I have changed Karen and would give my life for Toby if I had to in order to keep him from harm." She looked at the astonished face of her stepmother.

"I hope you can one day forgive me." She added.

The usually opinionated Karen was, for the first time since Sarah had known her, completely speechless.

Karen's mind however was in a tizzy. She was outraged that Sarah had given _her _baby away to a strange man. What had her more puzzled was the manner in which Sarah had apologized. Or maybe it was the fact that Sarah _did _apologize. She sounded so grown up. Surely it hadn't been that long since they last spoke. She just couldn't fathom that this woman sitting before her was the same girl that not just 4 years ago was abusing drugs.

Karen paused that thought right where it was. No, if everything Sarah said was true than she really was telling the truth all that time ago. She was undergoing a strange, and later it sounded like a painful, transformation.

Suddenly Karen felt something tickling her cheek. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and was surprised to find tears. She was also a little startled to find herself becoming overwhelmed with a new feeling towards her step-daughter… Guilt.

Sarah watched the flurry of emotions flash across Karen's face after her heartfelt apology. She turned her attention from her step-mother when she felt a heated stare boring into the side of her head coming from none other than her father.

'And here I thought the hardest part would be trying to convince Karen that I was sorry about Toby' she thought.

"Daddy" She began, "it's not what you're thinking."

"Sarah, please tell me exactly what it is I'm supposed to be thinking after I find out my _only _daughter has been living with a strange man for two years!" Robert bellowed.

"I would hope you would be thinking that you raised me right and had nothing to worry about." Sarah told her father with just a little too much venom lacing her words.

She didn't mean to speak so harshly towards her father, but sometimes her temper still got the better of her.

"And you did Daddy" She added after she took a few deep breaths.

"Jareth was a complete gentleman too. He had his own room and never tried to impose himself on me. He was actually more like a live in tutor and sometimes nurse to me. He helped me through so much when I had no one else." At seeing her father slightly flinch and the unintentional barb she added "Which is no one's fault but my own."

At her father's disbelieving expression she knew she had to explain herself.

"If I had not lost my temper while watching Toby that night, or even if I had come clean to you about the whole event, I wouldn't have found myself in the unfortunate situation I was in." She offered her father a small, controlled smile.

"And your sure nothing happened between the two of you during all that time together?" Robert questioned.

"Yes" Sarah replied. She was going to leave it at that but since she was going to be leaving him shortly she decided to tell him the rest.

"I did, however, realize that I had fallen in love with him all of those years ago. I was such a fool and didn't see it until it was too late and he had already left." Sarah told her father and was slightly embarrassed at the small quiver her voice had.

Robert finally sat down and ran his hand over his face. His little girl had fallen in love. She was abandoned and almost forgotten by her family but she had found someone to take care of her and she fell in love with him. He looked at his now crying and confused looking wife then back to his daughter.

"And how does this "Jareth" feel about you?" He questioned.

He saw Sarah's face fall slightly when she answered.

"I don't know, I still haven't heard from him since he left." She replied

"And yet you still plan of going after him?" Her father asked her in a tone that made it clear that he thought her plan was foolish.

"I have to Daddy" Sarah truthfully told her father. "Jareth isn't someone who would break his promise. He wouldn't have left me without a good reason, and that worries me. I have to go to him. Even if he doesn't love me, I have to know that he is alright." Sarah said, but when she saw her father getting ready to try to talk some "sense" into her she continued.

"If I find out that everything with Jareth is fine, I'm still not going to be coming back here. I never felt like I truly belonged here, and now that I have changed its impossible for me to stay even if I wanted to." She took a small breath and looked her dad in the eye. "Every day that has gone by since my complete transformation has been hard. The longer I stay away from the underground the worse things for me will get. I have to go back because there is no magic here aboveground to sustain me for too much longer. I may not show it but I am getting tired and I do not feel like I can live here anymore."

After she said this she stood up. She walked to her father and bent down and gave him a hug, careful not to touch his skin directly.

"I'm going to miss you Daddy, and no matter where I go I will always love you and will forever be your little girl." She whispered in his ear.

She stood up and walked towards Karen. She grabbed a nearby box of Kleenex and handed one to her step-mother.

"I know we have never seen eye to eye on anything Karen, but I want you to know that I do appreciate all that you have done for me. Even if you never wholeheartedly meant it, I still want to thank you. I also want to ask you if you would tell Toby about me when he gets older. I would like it if he knew his big sister had found some place that she could be happy." Sarah gently spoke to Karen.

Karen nodded while dabbing her eyes. "I won't let him forget you Sarah, even if I still don't like all of this fairy business, I will let him know of what a wonderfully mature person his sister had become."

Sarah gave her a weak smile. After all this was Karen and she decided that was the closest to any kind of affection she would get from her.

"Do you mind if I tell Toby good-bye?" Sarah asked her parents.

"He's probably still asleep and he gets so cranky if he doesn't get his full nap." Karen said amid a few sniffles.

"Can I just go see him? I promise I won't wake him." Sarah said.

When it looked like Karen was going to refuse her once more, Robert spoke up.

"Of course you can, he is after all your brother." He sent an unfriendly look towards his wife. "And we owe you at least that after taking him away from you after you fought so hard to keep him safe."

Sarah smiled at her father again then ascended the stairs.

But what no one knew what that little Toby had been awake the whole time and was listening to everything that was being said by the grownups. He may have only been 4 but he understood a lot of what had been said. He waited until Sarah stepped inside his room before launching himself into her arms.

"Don't leave me again!" He whimpered full of heartbreak.

"I'm sorry Toby, but I have to" Sarah tried to console the boy.

"But I will promise you something." Once she noticed she had his full attention she pointed to the mirror hanging on his closet door. "If you ever need to see me or to talk to me all you have to do is say my name to the mirror, any mirror, and I will hear you and come." Sarah closed her eyes and spread her hand over the mirror. She pushed her magic towards her fingers and infused the ordinary looking glass with a spell. She then instructed Toby to go touch the mirror.

"Now you have the power to call on me." Sarah told him after Toby took his small hand away from the glass.

He looked at his hand then back to his big sister.

"It's not the same." He said with a small pout appearing on his face.

"It is the best I can do right now Toby. Maybe later I can come up with something better, but this has to be our secret okay?"

"Because of Mommy?" Toby asked.

Sarah nodded her head. "She doesn't want to understand about magic, and I don't want you to get in trouble like I used to if she finds out you know about it."

"Okay" Toby agreed before wrapping his tiny arms around Sarah's neck again. "It's still not fair."

Sarah chuckled at her little brother's choice of words.

"No it isn't, but that's the way it is." Sarah said then kissed him on the cheek.

"Now, you had better get into that bed and really take you nap this time mister." She jokingly scolded. "We don't want you to be a cranky goblin now do we."

Toby giggled and ran to his bed. He jumped under the covers and looked at his sister for what he feared might be the last time.

"I love you Sarah."

"And I love you too Toby. Be a good boy for me okay?" And with that Sarah left his room and went back downstairs.

Sarah walked back into the sitting room to find Robert and Karen exchanging heated glares. Sarah cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Well I guess I'll be leaving now."

Robert jumped up ready to argue but Sarah held up her hand.

"This is the way it has to be. I will miss you, but know that I don't hold any ill will towards the decisions you made regarding me. I know that you were only trying to do what you thought was best. Now it's my turn to do what I think is best for this family." After saying her final words to her father and step-mother Sarah produced another crystal (similar to the one she used to display her magic) and infused it with a transportation spell, a spell that she had never tried before, one that would take her home, home to the underground.

She dropped the crystal and in a shower of glitter Sarah vanished from her parents' home.


	19. Chapter 19

But What No One Knew

**Standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing but my idea for this story, so please don't steal it.

In the blink of an eye Sarah found herself on the same dusty hillside that she started on so long ago. Almost immediately Sarah felt a sense of relief. She had done it! She transported herself to the underground. She took a deep, satisfying breath. Already she could feel the magic pulsing in the air and rejuvenating her. Without wasting any more time Sarah started towards the outer gate of the labyrinth.

There was no Hoggle to greet her at the gate, but she wanted to go through this beautiful maze by herself. She walked up to the outer wall and lightly stroked the glimmering bricks with her fingertips. All at once she felt the bricks start to shudder as if coming alive under her touch. She sensed the Labyrinth welcome her back and right in front of her the gate materialized.

Sarah smiled as the large gated opened and invited her in like a long lost best friend.

Sarah took her time walking through the many twists and turns that made the labyrinth so challenging. She had yet to see any of its inhabitants, but didn't let that bother her. She wanted to make it through completely on her own.

All too soon it seemed she made it to the outer gate of the Goblin City. It seemed like the Labyrinth was in a hurry for her to see its King.

Sarah walked through the city without any creature approaching her. It didn't bother her while she was in the maze to be without anyone else, but this was the Goblin City, and there were no goblins anywhere. It seemed too quiet, and that slightly alarmed her.

Sarah decided to take a stealthy approach to entering the castle. She didn't know what was going on but she felt deep within her being that something wasn't right.

Sarah pulled her magic closer towards her center and changed her form. She saw the world around her grow while she shrank. It had been a while since she transformed, but the sensations no longer startled her. In fact she kind of missed being able to use her heightened senses.

Where Sarah stood not mere seconds ago a small black cat now slinked towards the castle door. Sarah put a dainty paw upon the wood and it opened for her easily. She quickly darted inside and towards the wall.

The inside of the castle was eerily quiet. She crept up the stairs and somehow felt guided to where she was supposed to go. She went up more stairs and down twisty corridors. She passed many closed doors, but when her curiosity wanted to get the better of her she felt a strong compulsion to continue forward.

Down more hallways, up more stairs she went until suddenly she couldn't go any further. Right in front of her the entire corridor was congested with many different shapes and sizes of small, grimy bodies. She now knew where the entire goblin population had gone to.

She leapt upon a small outcropping of stone above the heads of the goblins in order to get a better look and assess the situation.

From her new vantage point Sarah noticed that all of the normally rowdy goblins were oddly quiet. Their eyes all focused on one solitary door at the end of the hall.

Sarah wanted to see what was beyond that door, but didn't want to raise any alarms among the amassed goblins. She decided to try something she never had before. She wanted to see if she could use her magic while in her animal form. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her magic; slowly she pushed some of her magic out of her paw and put it against the ledge she was on. Ever so slowly the ledge stretched along the remaining wall towards the door. Sarah crouched down and crept over it until it reached the wall just above the door. On the wall a small opening began to grow. It grew just wide enough for Sarah's feline body to go through, but not big enough for any of the goblins below to notice.

Once inside Sarah took in her surroundings. She was in, what appeared to be, a very dusty bed chamber. The walls had cobwebs strung everywhere, and the shelves looked like you could draw on them. The curtains were only partially drawn and the sliver of light that hit the floor showed Sarah that no one had set foot on them in a long time.

Sarah lightly jumped and landed on the floor, stirring up a small puff of dust in the process, and padded towards the curtains. She relaxed the magic coursing through her veins and left herself grow.

Once she was at her normal height she grabbed the curtains and jerked them wide open. The disturbed dust clogged up the air around her and she covered her nose and mouth to keep from breathing in too much of it. It wasn't surprising to her though that the majority of the dust consisted of glitter. She waved her other hand in front of her face and tried to disperse the cloud then reached for the latch on the window. She tugged the window open and with it came a soft breeze. The breeze did wonders to clear out the dust in the air. With more sunlight coming into the room Sarah decided to have a look around.

She noticed the room was in a far worse state than she originally thought. It looked like the room hadn't been used in years. In the center of the room stood an enormous four poster canopied bed. There were blankets and furs piled on the bed. The dust covered it all in a thick coat. She walked to take a closer look at a particular piece of fur sticking out beneath the large pile. It color didn't match anything else on the bed and it struck Sarah as curious.

She reached the bed and gently ran her fingers over the tuft of light colored fur. It felt so silky against her fingers regardless of the grime now covering it. Sarah wanted to see what it looked like in its entirety so she started to move the many other blankets and furs and placed them at the foot of the bed. It was after she moved the last blanket that her breath caught in her throat and tears began to rapidly fill her eyes.

What she thought was an exotic and silky fur was hair, and not just any hair, it was the unruly hair of Jareth. There under all of the dust and coverings was none other than the Goblin King.

Sarah drew in a shuddering breath and looked at the dormant monarch. He was lying so still. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly turned down. He looked like he was dead. Once again Sarah's curiosity got the better of her and stretched out a shaking hand and touched the smooth skin of Jareth's cheek.

A whoosh of relief overcame Sarah when she felt the warmth under her fingertips. He was still alive.

"Jareth?" She called out, but got no response.

She looked at his form covered in dust. She could stand it no longer. Her King was not supposed to look like this, not if she had anything to do about it.

Sarah rummaged around the room and found a towel in a nearby drawer. Through one of the doors within the room she found a washroom, complete with indoor plumbing. With a quick smile she filled a small basin with warm water and grabbed a small bottle of what she hoped was soap. She took the supplies and put them on the night stand near Jareth's head. For the next couple of hours Sarah painstakingly removed the surprisingly sticky dust from her beloved's body. She didn't dare remove his clothing, because truth be told she didn't think she could handle seeing him in the nude just yet. She did, however, clean the clothes he was in as thoroughly as possible. She quickly put up the bathing supplies and looked at her accomplishment with little satisfaction. It wasn't until all of the glittered dust was removed that Sarah noticed Jareth was wearing the same clothing he wore when he left her two years ago.

"What happened to you?" Sarah whispered to him while gently stroking the side of his face.

Sarah cleaned the rest of the room with her magic. She could have easily taken care of the mess the Goblin King was in with her magic, but she felt compelled to care for him with her own two hands.

In the blink of an eye his bedchambers were pristine once more. She doubted Jareth would have ever let his chambers get to the state they were in upon her arrival. She nodded her approval at her work and decided to lay down for a quick nap. Even though she felt better than she ever did aboveground she did use a lot of magic and needed to rejuvenate herself. She crawled onto the bed next to Jareth. She didn't think he would mind sharing his bed, especially since he seemed completely unaware of anything around him.

Sarah pulled a light blanket up over her body, but before she could fall asleep there was something she just had to do. She leaned over to the unmoving Goblin King.

"I missed you." She whispered in his ear. She then gently placed her lips upon his in a feather light caress. She pulled back slightly then spoke so quietly even she couldn't hear her own words and said

"I love you Jareth."

She leaned back towards the bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

But what no one knew was the second Sarah uttered those _magical _words upon the slumbering Kings lips the spell the Labyrinth placed upon him lifted.

Sarah was already asleep when Jareth started to stir and the first part of him to move was his mouth. It lifted up in a dazzling smile that made the entire room glow like the midday sun.

...

...

...

...

Sorry this chapter is so short. I can't believe this story has gotten so big! I actually only planned it to be maybe a two shot and now ite up to 19 chapters! I wanted to thank everyone that has added this story to their favorites or alerts. I especially want to thank all of you who wrote such wonderful reviews. Its because of you that I find myself motivated to continue this story. I am sad to say that it is drawing to a close, but I will always think back on this story as my baby. The next chapter is currently being written and should be up soon.

Thank you all again :)


	20. Chapter 20

But What No One Knew

**Standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing but my idea for this story, so please don't steal it.

Sarah stretched her arms above her head after waking from the best nights' sleep she could remember having. It wasn't until she rolled on her side that she realized she wasn't alone in the bed. In fact there were a beautiful pair of mischievous mismatched eyes staring at her.

"Good morning Precious" Jareth whispered to her.

Sarah quickly took in his appearance. She noticed that he looked like he did on her first journey into the underground. When she came upon him the night before he still had the glamor he had donned at the hospital. The glamor that made him look similar in age to her. Now, however, he was very much in the form of a fully grown male.

After her fast assessment of his person Sarah was about to greet him in return, but of course her temper had to rear its ugly head.

"Why didn't you come back?" Sarah all but shrieked at him while smacking him with a nearby pillow.

Jareth's face showed nothing but shock at her outburst, but almost instantly he started laughing loudly as feathers fluttered down all around them from the sorely abused pillow.

Sarah couldn't help herself. The moment she heard his deep laughter relief flooded her body and she lunged at Jareth and wrapped her arms around his body.

Jareth's amusement calmed slightly and he returned the gesture and enfolded her in his arms.

"I would have returned to you within the hour if I was able to my dear Sarah." Jareth said.

"Why couldn't you?" Sarah asked. "I thought you had given up on me." She continued her voice almost breaking with emotion.

"I would sooner forfeit my life than give up on you Sarah mine." Jareth consoled her. "It just so happens I was under an enchantment of sorts and couldn't vacate this very bed." Jareth sat up bringing Sarah with him and leaned against the headboard with a smug smile on his lips. "However I find I have no urge to ever leave it again."

It took Sarah a couple of moments to actually process what Jareth had said. Once she did the laughing monarch found himself in a new coat of feathers and the bed was missing another pillow.

Jareth explained to Sarah the power her words spoken in anger held. He went on to tell her about all he had tried to get back to her and how he concluded after waking what the Labyrinth must have done in order to save his sanity.

Sarah profusely apologized for her cruel words. Jareth waved if off saying he held her no ill will.

The couple talked well into the day and cleared up the misunderstanding that caused Jareth's confinement. Sarah told him she never heard anything of his thoughts concerning her unless it was mischievous in nature.

"Well I must say that does put my mind at ease, somewhat." Jareth playfully told her.

"I am relieved to hear that my inner desires were unnoticed and therefore not rejected like I had feared." Jareth unintentionally spoke.

"Although I do find it irritating that I can no longer sneak anything past you any longer… but I do so love a challenge." He playfully added.

Sarah remained quiet after hearing his little admission of having desires for her. It felt kind of nice to know that her feelings were not going to be one sided. Just by looking at Jareth, however, lead her to believe he didn't realize what he had let slip. Sarah debated whether or not to call him on it. She decided it would be more fun to tease him about his slip up instead of letting him come to her on his own terms whenever he decided to clue her in. Sarah let a truly smug smile light up her face.

"Sarah mine, why are you grinning like the goblin that caught the chicken?" Jareth asked without a small amount of worry lacing his voice.

"So your majesty what inner desires were you so concerned about me rejecting?" Sarah questioned.

"I must say anything that would have you crawling with uncertainty certainly piques my interest." Sarah added in her best Goblin King voice.

Jareth's face slightly paled when he realized he had mentioned his relief aloud instead of in his head like it was supposed to remain. He quickly masked his emotions and haughtily replied.

"I haven't the foggiest idea what you are talking about Sarah." Jareth said while crossing his arms and looking up at the ceiling.

Sarah just giggled at his antics and before he could do or say anything else she leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

To say the mighty Goblin King was shocked would be an understatement. He didn't know that she had kissed him while he was still under the enchantment so this was completely new for him. It felt like his entire body was going up in flames and he was slowly burning in pure bliss. It ended all too quickly in his opinion and when Sarah pulled back to give him a smug smile he was ready to pounce on her again.

"Ah ah ah your majesty" Sarah said in a playful tone "I've brought you a gift." She then pulled out the first perfect crystal that she made. She held it up in-between them at eye level.

"But this is not an ordinary gift for a King who denies his feelings for a certain young lady." She continued in a lofty voice.

"Do you want it?" She asked while raising an eyebrow of her own towards him.

He looked at the crystal with pride surging through his chest. It was indeed perfect. He started to lift his hand to touch it when Sarah pulled it slightly back.

"Then admit your feelings." Sarah challenged.

Jareth heard his own words echoing back to him from that one fateful night when Sarah wished away her brother. He looked her straight in the eye before responding.

"I Jareth, ruler of the Goblin Kingdom, want to make it known that I now and have ever been in love with the former mortal turned fae known as Sarah Williams. I would also have it known that said female is my complete equal in power and intelligence. She is the only one whom I would ever take as my Queen." Jareth gently lifted the crystal out of Sarah's slightly shaking hand and put it on the bed. He then took her hand and lowering his eyes brought it up to his lips and gently placed a kiss on her knuckles.

At hearing Sarah's quick intake of breath he looked up and saw her cheeks stained with a bright blush and eyes watering.

"Jareth… that was… I don't… Oh wow, I…" Sarah responded.

"Shhh Sarah love, its ok, you don't have to tell me anything. If you don't feel the same it's…" Jareth didn't get to finish his sentence. He found Sarah's lips eagerly pressed upon his once again.

Sarah pulled back slightly and whispered to the thick skulled King. "You've been around the goblins way too long if you can't see that I am in love with you."

Jareth put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her away from him to get a clear view of her eyes.

"How long?" He urgently asked.

"I think I always have been. If I wasn't so stubborn I would have realized it sooner and saved us both the heartache." Sarah replied while gently caressing Jareth's cheek.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me Sarah." Jareth sincerely stated before enveloping her within his arms.

"You do know that I am never going to let you go." Jareth playfully told her.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Sarah responded.

Suddenly they both heard a series of loud popping and explosions outside their window. They looked out to see the entire underground sky lit up with beautiful, glittery, and bright fireworks.

"It would seem the Labyrinth is showing her congratulations my dear." Jareth whispered to Sarah.

"It is all thanks to the Labyrinth that we have found each other." Sarah told him with a smile on her face.

They shared another kiss that had both of them smiling in pure joy and lighting up the whole room. If any goblin was to look towards their King's window they would see a light that would put the sun to shame pouring out.

But what everyone in the underground now knew was that their King had finally found his Queen.

.

.

.

I would like to thank everyone that has read or left a review to this story. I had no idea my little idea that was intended to be at most 3 chapters would turn into 20. I am sad that it is now over, but happy that I got to write it.

Thank you once again all of my faithful reviewers and all of you that added this fic to their favorites. :)


End file.
